Fighting the Tide
by OnexLostxSoul
Summary: Zack Fair goes to unfathomable heights for Cadet Cloud Strife, but a drunken night in Costa del Sol and a meddlesome Sephiroth puts their friendship in peril. Faced with his own lies and lust, Zack learns why SOLDIERs shouldn't fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: A request fic for someone to whom I owe a lot.)**

_Mama- _

_I know it's been a while since I've last called. I hope I haven't worried you too much. You wouldn't believe the waiting list for the phones around here! Cadets aren't exactly given top priority, you know? Even letters are a swifter form of communication. My classes are really starting to take off. Combat, weapons training, navigation… all of the usual stuff. I have another month of coursework before they start sending me on missions and such. If my instructors see potential in me and my scores are high enough, there's a possibility that I can move on into the advanced squadron. The physical conditioning is a little rough, but I can feel myself getting stronger. At least I sleep pretty well as a result. The food they serve in the mess hall takes some getting used to. You must have spoiled me with your cooking. Ultimately, I have a new inspiration for joining SOLDIER- their cafeteria. _

_In any case, I'm glad to hear you and the rest of the town are well. Midgar is certainly… different, to say the least. I wish you could see it. ShinRa headquarters alone is over sixty stories tall. Being in a city as large as this one has a way of making you feel small and insignificant. It's a big world out here, you know? Soon enough, I'm going to see all of it. Once I can afford it, I'll buy a camera and mail you the pictures, I promise. _

_Please take care. I worry about you, in that house all alone. Of course, worrying is your job, isn't it? I'm staying out of trouble for the most part. (Kidding. No trouble. None at all.) And no. I don't have a girlfriend yet. You don't have to keep asking. I promise you'll be the first to know when I do. _

_Much love,_

_Cloud_

Cloud Strife nodded his approval to the piece of paper that lay on the cheap wooden desk, gently blowing upon the drying ink before reaching into the lowest of the three side drawers to withdraw a single envelope and stamp. He carefully printed the address of his hometown on the envelope, including every letter of the return information should his mother see fit to send him a written reply. (Though no one was entirely sure where the cadets' mail actually went; some say the Firsts would use it for target practice with their Fire materia). The letter would be enough to placate her for the time, vague as it was. He tucked his letter into the folds of the envelope and ran his tongue along the tapered edge with a grimace. Not that he expected it to taste like sugar and cinnamon mind you, but one would have thought that after so many years of envelope production, manufactures might have come up with a way to subdue the sheer toxicity of the taste.

The legs of his chair scraped against the floor as he stood, walking over to his bunk on the adjacent side of the room. He reached under the cot and yanked out his standard ShinRa-issued duffle bag. Cloud shoved aside his crumpled exercise clothes, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Laundry day for cadets came around twice a week, which their superiors seemed to consider remarkably generous. Unfortunately, there were few stenches stronger than the accumulation of training-induced sweat. He zipped the envelope up in a safe niche, resolving to send it off the next day on the way to morning classes. He kicked his bag back underneath his bed without much regard, shuffling his bare feet awkwardly as he stood in the center of the room, contemplating his next move. He habitually rolled the waist of his grey sweatpants up and adjusted his black muscle shirt that was just a touch too big for him, occasionally slipping off of one shoulder.

And now, he had a choice at two hours prior to lights out. He could attend to the small pile of textbooks sitting expectantly on his desk, or he could collapse onto his bed and try to ignore the aching of his calf muscles as he fell into an uneasy sleep. Fifty extra laps for his squadron had not served his stamina well; the cool, slightly disheveled sheets of his bunk were calling out to him ever so desperately. He looked to his textbooks. Then to his bunk. And back to his textbooks. _Health and Fitness_, read the first gleaming title. _Study of Combat and Strategy _was the second. If that wasn't enough to make him drowsy, the third was _ShinRa: A History Made of the Future. _He massaged the bridge of his nose with a begrudging groan. He couldn't slack off now, not when a mere month separated him from placement examinations. He slumped stiffly back into the chair and flipped open _Health and Fitness _to the required reading.

"_When treating a heavily bleeding wound in an environment with limited resources-"_

As though the universe sought to taunt him, the door burst open followed by a lengthy yawn. "Heya, Strife. Your legs hurtin' like mine are?"

"Yeah," Cloud admitted, flexing his ankles only to feel a familiar ache swell in the deepest muscles. He swung an arm over the back of the chair and turned to meet the weary eyes of his roommate. The young man of fifteen ran a hand through his shaggy chocolate hair, his narrow face twisting in a grimace. His bright green eyes were glazed with weariness as he rocked back onto his heels, as though testing the lactic acid built up in his lower legs. The olive skin of his forehead glistened with sweat as the teenager began to lazily undo the buckles of his uniform and kick off his shoes.

"Ah, I'm gonna feel this in the morning. You didn't have a class afterward, did you? Lucky bastard. I had weapons training right after. My legs felt like jelly; I couldn't stand up straight. Didn't hit the target once."

A smirk pulled at the blonde's face. "Sergeant won't have noticed a difference then." Cloud just barely dodged a sweaty sock, nearly sliding out from behind the desk they shared. It was a taunt of good taste; Cyrus Alton placed second in the sixty rankings of the latest batch of infantrymen, having the natural makings of a stealth sniper. Cloud, his visual perspective lacking in spatial mechanics, ranked thirty-four.

Upon Cloud's swift duck, Cyrus caught sight of the open book on his desk. "Don't tell me we have reading in that," he groaned, peeling his gloves from his hands and allowing them to fall to the floor.

"We always have reading," Cloud said with a forlorn sigh, closing his textbook with a disgruntled expression. The other's self-pitying musings were markedly contagious. He casually stepped over his roommate's discarded articles of clothing and flopped back onto his bed, folding his hands behind his head in some attempt to attain a degree of comfort on the lumpy bunk. He could study at breakfast if he needed to.

"You hittin' the hay?" Cyrus spared him a glance before stripping himself down to his boxers, leaving his clothing scattered without care.

"Yeah. I could sleep for a week."

"Great. I'm shutting off the lights then, 'cause I've about had it with this day."

Cloud stared at the discolored white of the wall across from him, roughly textured and lacking the personal touches of the average teenager's room. It had already been a few months, and yet these quarters still did not feel like a home to him. If he didn't play his cards carefully, he could end up staying in these barracks for longer than he planned. Years, even, if he couldn't make it into SOLDIER. Darkness fell upon the room and Cloud sighed, turning onto his side and jamming an arm under his pillow. To be considered for SOLDIER, you had to stand out. You had to have a reason for ShinRa to think you might be exceptional. Cloud possessed neither advantage as of yet.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

Up, down. Huff, puff. Up, down. Huff, puff. Up, down. Huff, puff.

Angeal ignored the flurry of motion in the corner of his eye, setting his sights on the mission reports scattered along the width of his desk. How he hated paperwork, so much so that nowadays the mere sight of paper gave him a headache. Sometimes, he considered the prospect that the only reason Lazard had given him his own office in Headquarters was to pawn grunt work off on him. _Four SOLDIER members and seven infantrymen for a recon mission? Ridiculous. A complete waste of efficiency. _And Angeal made sure to jot down such notes on the spiral-bound pad of paper shoved off to the side of his desk.

Up, down. Huff, puff. Up, down. Huff-

"Angeal?" The voice of his protégé penetrated his concentration, making his eyes twitch with the desire to look up and tend to the boy. It was a protective instinct, he supposed. He would spoil Zack if he betrayed how much control younger actually had over him. Angeal glanced up on the second call of his name, as it had a much more demanding (and dare he say _whiny_) tone of voice. "Angeal, I thought you said we had work to do!" Zack ceased his squatting and crossed his arms over his chest, his bright cerulean eyes narrowed with distaste.

"This is work, Zack."

The Second Class SOLDIER sighed, returning to his squats with a sour face. He never would have offered to accompany Angeal this morning if he had known they were doomed to hours of _paper_work. So much for helping Angeal battle monsters and protect civilians. "This is the boring kind of stuff you should hire an assistant for. Your time is much better spent on missions."

"I have responsibilities other than swinging my sword around," Angeal chastised, his eyes shifting from the standard blade sheathed at his hip to the Buster Sword leaning up against the wall. "You'll keep that in mind if you ever want to make First Class. Did you finish ordering those files by date?"

"You wanted them in date order?" Zack glanced down guiltily at the stack of manila folders he had placed at the edge of his mentor's desk. "I'm sorry, Angeal. I alphabetized them."

Angeal sighed, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose (and perhaps hide a smile). "Maintain your focus, Zack." Certainly an alphabetical mishap wouldn't kill his student on the battlefield, but lack of concentration would. With a final glance at the mounting papers on his desk, Angeal stood and slid the Buster Sword into its holster. After all, the papers would still be there the next morning. "I reserved a training chamber so we can practice your materia usage. Let's head downstairs."

"Alright!" Zack crowed, pumping his fist into the air. Finally, a chance to get out of this room!

"Abandoning your paperwork in favor of fun and frolicking? How very unlike you, Angeal." Zack leapt, startled at the sound of an unexpected voice while his teacher lazily glanced toward the window on the far side of the room, where Genesis Rhapsodos crouched on the open ledge, his crimson duster coat billowing in the breeze behind him. His pale pink lips were twisted into a pout as his blue eyes playfully narrowed. "Sephiroth and I have had the virtual simulator all to ourselves this morning," Genesis continued, as though he wasn't sitting atop a ledge over thirty floors above ground level, rocking precariously back on his heels. "It's very boring without you."

"I'm sure," Angeal agreed with a raised eyebrow, before turning his sights to Zack. "But I have a prior engagement."

"The puppy can come too," Genesis insisted, rubbing his thumb against his forefinger as he stared intently at the raven-haired soldier. "That is, if he thinks he can run with the big dogs."

Angeal rolled his eyes, knowing well enough that Zack would not resist the bait. Surely enough, the Second Class swung his arms forward to pound his left hand into his right palm and demanded, "I want to spar with Sephiroth!" The teenager's mentor shot a dirty look at his red-haired companion, who merely shrugged with a wispy smile. Zack resembled Genesis in his pursuit of heroism; by striving to compete with the greatest hero the world has ever known, he found himself that much closer to achieving his own aspirations.

Genesis' next words were patronizing, if nothing else. "Of course you do. Just don't bite off more than you can chew, Puppy." And with that, Genesis pulled himself upward and out of sight, leaving the window wide open in his wake.

Angeal couldn't help but smile as Zack stared after the man with a glint of admiration. "Come on. We'll be taking the elevator, like sensible human beings."

While Zack silently disagreed, (Genesis' dramatics made his entrances second-to-none) he trailed behind Angeal as he locked up his office and headed for the nearest elevator. "Zack," Angeal began over the echo of combat boots against grey tiled floors, "Learning from Sephiroth is more important than winning against him. Make sure you pay as much attention to his movements as you do your own."

"You got it." A default response. It was difficult to tell whether or not Zack was paying attention as they walked side by side into the virtual training room on the forty-ninth level. There was an extra bounce in Zack's step as they strode through the metal door and into the chamber. Their holographic surroundings quivered for a moment, before blending in a dreamlike manner that Zack was certain he would never become accustomed to. When he regained his composure and sight, he found himself overlooking the ocean atop the adjunct of a structure that was plainly of ShinRa design. _The base in Junon_, Zack realized. They stood atop the ridiculously large, purpose-ambiguous cannon built a mere few years ago. (Zack insisted that the cannon was created to combat potential alien invasions; Angeal didn't share interest in this theory.) Further down stood Genesis and Sephiroth, swords in hand as they met the gazes of the newcomers. The red-haired man inclined his head, whispering a few unheard words to an amused Sephiroth before striding toward Zack.

"The General will see you now," he mused, offering the enthusiastic Second a playful wink. Angeal and Genesis removed themselves from the battle scene, seated upon the rounded ledge overlooking the length of the cannon. Genesis pulled _LOVELESS _from the depths of his coat, masking his glance in Angeal's direction. The man was focused intensely on his student, arms folded at his chest as he attempted to quell the worry mounting there. "Be at peace, my friend. You know Sephiroth won't do the boy any harm."

"The harder Zack pushes, the harder Sephiroth pushes back."

"It is merely friendly competition." Genesis dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand, returning his eyes to his poetry. "Think nothing of it."

Zack locked his arms behind his back and stretched them, relishing the sensation of blood flowing into his muscles. He relished the determination that accompanied pre-battle silence before moving to meet a steely-eyed Sephiroth. He stepped forward, hand automatically rising to the hilt of the sword strapped to his back as he met the General's stare. "Sir." The word was laced with sharpness.

"Fair." Sephiroth gave the Masamune an experimental swing, his lips extending into a smirk. "I do hope you're feeling confident today."

"Likewise." Zack raised his sword and flicked his wrist nonchalantly, an act of defiance to the naked eye. "Will you have the first move, or shall I?"

"Perhaps you should go first. I'd hate for this to be over quickly."

Zack's eyes narrowed, the rings of his irises barely tinged with mako-green. "We'll just see about that." _Always find your ground,_ Angeal's voice lectured in his head. _Stabilizing your stance is your first central defense. Don't let your opponent break your bearings. _He lunged forward, certain to firmly cement his stance before swinging his sword down toward the man's chest. Sephiroth's slender weapon blocked him with ease, sharply pushing him back with a single flex of his arm. Zack grunted, parrying a second well-aimed blow to his neck. His arms trembled from the force of the silver-haired hero's attack, but Zack's expression remained steadfast as their experimental demonstration of power ended. Now came the true battle.

Angeal's swallowed hard, his eyes following the every motion of Zack's sword. The clash of metal was a blur to the average human's eyes, but his mako-enhanced vision traced the dancing blades with accuracy. His heart leapt as Sephiroth cornered Zack at the edge of the structure, his shoulders slumping in relief as the Second managed to vault over the other using his sword as leverage. Genesis shifted at his side, book now abandoned in a limp hand as he eyed the exchange with interest. "What do you know? Your puppy is holding his own against Seph."

"It's too early to tell," Angeal insisted, irrational fear clawing at his protective instincts. Sephiroth may have been his closest friend, but Zack was nothing short of a little brother. Yet time proved Genesis correct; the match pursued for seven minutes with no visible victor on either side.

"You've taught him well, Angeal," Genesis murmured, running a thoughtful hand over his chin as Zack flipped back and swung at Sephiroth's leg, his blade barely missing the edge of the man's boot. "He fights on par with SOLDERs of our caliber. Why have you not recommended him to Lazard yet?"

"He still has much to learn," Angeal said softly, his eyes flickering toward the metal surface below. He didn't so much as blink when he felt the comforting grip of Genesis' hand on his shoulder.

"Is that a feeling or a fact?" When he did not receive a response, Genesis squeezed his companion's shoulder with a whisper, "There are some things you can't teach him, Angeal."

No. Zack wasn't ready yet. He wasn't ready to see what they had seen. There was a charming innocence about Zack Fair that his mentor would give anything to preserve. And if it was up to Angeal, Zack would _never _have to see the reality of war, the reality of ShinRa. He would never have to see through the illusion of heroism and into the heart of corruption. Angeal flinched as Zack was finally disarmed, thrown to the ground by the force of Sephiroth's blow. The Masamune landed in the steel an inch away from the boy's throat, a satisfied smirk crossing over the General's face.

Zack groaned as he collided with the cruel, unforgiving surface beneath him. His lips twisted into a grimace, knowing he had been bested when his fist clenched around the sword that was no longer in his grasp. His eyes met with those of his colleague's, and a silent moment of regard passed between them before Sephiroth retracted his weapon to offer a hand to the younger. "It's been a pleasure, Fair."

Zack chuckled, allowing himself to grasp the man's gloved hand in his own. Sephiroth pulled him to his feet and pressed his sword into his hand, his smile softening somewhat as Zack rubbed his sore shoulder with a wince. "Ah. What was that you did, when you changed sword hands?"

"If you have enough control over your non-dominant hand, you can block an otherwise threatening blow by flipping your sword into it and bracing it upon impact. It should be used as a last resort." Sephiroth lifted the Masamune. "Try it." Zack nodded, watching as the weapon fell at a third of its normal speed. It came down at a rightward angle, leaving the other to flip his sword into his left hand and twist his wrist to parry the blow. Sephiroth nodded approvingly, withdrawing his weapon. "Not bad."

Zack's eyes immediately brightened. That was the closest he'd ever gotten to a compliment from Sephiroth! Angeal, meanwhile, was left with Genesis' words running endlessly through his mind. Zack Fair was seventeen years old; he wasn't prepared for the stripping of innocence that came with being a First. And yet, Angeal himself had been seventeen upon becoming a First, had he not? When Zack came striding back toward him, eager to show him what he'd learned, he put a hand on the boy's- _man's_- shoulder and guided him toward the edge of the platform. "Are we leaving already?" Zack said with a pout, to which the weight on Angeal's chest deepened.

"Zack… How would you feel about being recommended for First?"

Only the slam of the metal door behind them could break Zack's unsurpassed shock. "What? You mean it?"

Angeal nodded, a smile pulling at his lips as his student's eyes went wider than dinner plates. "Lazard will want to see a more extensive resume come time for your evaluation. When I was your age, I spent a few hours a week teaching the incoming cadets. Instructors are always grateful to hand over their classes to a member of SOLDIER."

"Whoa, whoa!" Zack took a comical step back, waving his arms in the air. "_Whoa_. You're telling me that I can log hours helping cadets, and actually get credit for doing it?"

"That would be the gist of the matter, yes."

Zack crossed his arms over his chest, head throw back in laughter. "That sounds great, Angeal! When can I start?"

_Somehow, I knew this would appeal to him. _"I'll make a few calls this evening and see what I can do. I'm willing to bet your help will be extremely sought after."

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

Cloud tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk's surface while the clerk behind it busied himself with three telephone calls at once. His stomach growled with irritation, a side effect of resolving to study the art of treating heavily bleeding wounds at breakfast time. "I have a letter for Nibelheim," he announced the moment he made eye contact with the man, whose head immediately turned to his computer screen.

"Nibelheim," Cloud reiterated, handing over his letter expectantly. The clerk offered him a noncommittal nod, to which the blonde cadet narrowed his eyes. "It's a very important letter," he tried again, unable to earn even a glance. He sighed after a moment, reaching downward to pull his duffle bag over his shoulder. "Thank you." With a last glance at the letter thrown carelessly into a bin overflowing with envelopes, he carried on toward the stairwell at the end of the floor. His lower calf muscles ached with every step he took, causing a familiar weariness to pass over him despite having scraped an extra few hours of sleep out of his night.

He ascended seven floors, his face twisted with pain as every step he took aggravated his sore legs. CADET COMBAT TRAINING, read the black lettering spread across the glass separating him from the room. Cloud sighed, his blue eyes reflecting back at him as he stared at a few of his comrades that were warming up on the marked boundaries of the gymnasium. They spoke animatedly as they stretched against the wall, a few wincing in a manner similar to Cloud. The blonde-haired cadet sighed once more, ducking his head down when he was glanced at and proceeding to the adjacent locker room. He knew he was… somewhat less gifted when it came to physical strength in comparison to his colleagues. He was slender, weedy, and couldn't aim a rifle to save his life. He couldn't bench-press twice his weight, and he couldn't punch a wall hard enough to leave a dent. _But… _Cloud flexed his left hand experimentally, before using it to open his locker. _This is my dream. _There was nothing hard work couldn't achieve. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Swiftly, he stripped out of his standard uniform in exchange for a pair of grey sweats and a white muscle shirt. Cadets sauntered in left in right, their banter echoing off of the walls.

"_Heard you shot an eighty-nine last week."_

"_And then Kunsel told him that she had said…" _

_"And Tenak got caught with this girl in his room, see…" _

"_And who was standing right behind him but Commander Rhapsodos?" _

Cloud wormed his way through the crowd, jostled a bit by the bodies around him. His nose wrinkled with relief when he escaped the scent of sweaty socks and long-unattended undergarments. He entered into the lengthy gymnasium, lined with predetermined boundaries for combat rings. The blonde cadet rolled his shoulders back and swung his arms forward, purely for show, before joining his comrades in line. He remained silent, his eyes sweeping from the mats on the floors to the florescent lights above. Something was off. Sergeant was usually barking this and that by now, telling them to clothe their sissy asses before he made them run around naked.

The door to the hallway burst open, revealing a breathless young man in a SOLDIER uniform. _Blue… He must be Second Class. _Cloud wasn't entirely sure when his jaw dropped open or when absolute silence filled the air, but it must been sometime around when the muscular, spiky-haired man cried out, "What time is it? I'm not late, am I?" Catching sight of the aligned recruits, now straight-backed and frozen in amazement, the man marched forward with a relieved smile on his face. It was rare to see a member of SOLDIER in a cadet gymnasium, let alone on their training floors. With his hands on his hips, the man's gaze drifted over them as he halted in front of the twenty or so cadets before him. "The name's Zack Fair, SOLDIER Second Class," he announced in a comically enthusiastic voice, his arms folding over his chest. "And I'm your substitute teacher for the day! First on my agenda is to answer any questions you might have. So…" Zack rubbed his gloved hands together, the smile never leaving his face. "Who here has thought about joining SOLDIER?"

Over two-thirds of the young men hesitantly raised their hands. A blush tinged at Cloud's cheeks. To openly admit he wanted someday to be on this man's level? He couldn't possibly make such a claim! Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Cloud remained absolutely still at the far end of the line. "Alright! Well, you guys have me to deal with for the next two hours! Before we get started, I'd like to answer questions you have about the SOLDIER program."

One hand immediately shot up into the air. "Sir? How do you become enhanced by the mako?"

"Ah, that's a good one. You see, every member receives periodic injections. Because the body initially treats mako as a poison, you start off with smaller dosages and they increase according to your body's affinity to them." Zack jabbed a thumb toward his chest, winking at the cadets. "I get mine once every two weeks. I was lucky enough to be assigned to Professor Hojo himself. I tell you, being face-to-face with him is a lot scarier than any injection." Laughter scattered among the recruits, and Cloud pursed his lips with wonder. Never had he seen a superior act so casually, so _friendly _with his subordinates. Two minutes and he had already won the lot of them over!

"How does the mako actually help?"

If Zack minded that his title had been dropped, he certainly didn't show it. "Well, it enhances my physical and mental stamina. Because of the mako I can move faster, jump farther, develop more concentrated muscles, and use greater amounts of magic. It increases strength, agility, reflexes… All of the basics."

"Do you ever have to sleep?"

Zack's face twisted into one of stunned amusement before bursting out into laughter. "How flattering! Yes, I have to sleep. I'm a human just like you guys. I sleep, I eat. I do normal-people stuff, like go grocery shopping, wash my socks, get shampoo in my eyes when I'm in the shower…" Zack passed a hand over his eyes with a wince, indicating that this might have been a more recent occurrence.

Cloud unintentionally bit the inside of his cheek at the very thought of Zack Fair taking a shower. _It shouldn't be so shocking_, he admonished himself, feeling blood circulate to his face. _It's not like he's a different species. _"Why did you join SOLDIER?" Cloud was oblivious, blissfully oblivious, for a total of three seconds before realizing he had unintentionally voiced his question. His once-pale face must have deepened to a shade of magenta as total silence fell upon the room. _Was… Was that a stupid question? Too personal? Out of line? I'm a moron. I'm never talking again. Ever. I'm dropping out of the army. I'm going to work for the pizza parlor across the street. _

Zack frowned, one hand stroking his chin thoughtfully (a gesture he had yet to realize he'd picked up from Angeal). "Well," he began, his voice somewhat softer, "I guess it's because I wanted to become a real hero. Someone to look up to, you know? That's always been my goal." The smile returned to Zack's face as he inclined his head at the painfully shy cadet. "What about you? What reason do you have for joining?"

_How did he…? I never indicated that I wanted to enter. _Then again, he may have about as much control of his arm-raising as he did over his vocal cords. Cloud's heart clenched as he thought back to that night with Tifa, and the promise he'd made to her. His voice softened with loss of confidence as he uttered, "I want to protect the people closest to me." Zack's warm smile made Cloud's heart melt in his chest, causing him to feel as though he had done something very right.

"It's important to have a healthy motivation. You'll never stop striving for your dreams." Zack mulled the comment over in his head. _I really do sound like Angeal_, he mused, before clapping his hands together and calling out, "Alright. Get into your sparring partners and practice the sets you were taught last week. I'll come around to check your form and give you some pointers."

_Damn, why am I such a spaz? _Thoroughly humiliated, Cloud strode swiftly over to his partner, who had already claimed a nearby ring.

"Why don't you go first? God knows you need the practice, Strife." The teenager jerked his head toward Cloud, a smirk crossing his face.

The blonde sighed, a heaviness settling itself on his chest. Great, just great. He was about to make a fool of himself in front of a genuine SOLDIER! Zack would only pay him any mind out of pity when he got his ass beaten into the concrete. Cloud took his stance, glancing backward to ensure that Zack was nowhere in sight. Then, he stepped forward and struck with his left fist. Parried. His right. Parried. His arms were promptly twisted and he was thrown into the ground below. When he opened his eyes with a wince, he did not meet the victorious gaze of his sparring partner, but the vivid cerulean eyes of Zack Fair. _Of course. _Cloud promptly got to his feet, hiding a blush by wiping his mouth with a sleeve. He glanced at the Second Class, wondering if his eyes were narrowed in concentration or disgust. He barely had time to ponder the matter before his partner instigated the next move; he lunged toward Cloud before capturing the blonde's wrists. The position for the infamous 'flip'. No matter how he braced his stance, Cloud couldn't stop himself from being thrown overhead and once again slammed into the ground. He choked out a groan of pain, barely registering the much gentler grip on his hands as he was pulled to his feet.

Cloud stifled a gasp when he realized it was Zack who had helped him up and was guiding him back to his side of the ring. He was positioned facing the other recruit, whose eyes held some semblance of envy as Zack began to whisper into his ear, "Exercises like this are more difficult for people with a stature similar to yours. This time, get a grip on him and slide your left foot forward into the ground when he tries to break your stance. You'll know what to do from there." Zack stepped out of the ring and commanded, "Try the set again."

Though clearly befuddled, Cloud readied himself to be pounded flat once more. His opposition dove forward and the two locked their hands around each other's wrist. Cloud's left foot skidded forward, and in a split-second realized what he had to do. He jammed his knee upward, which just so happened to be directly beneath the other's abdomen. Immediately the grip on him was released and his opponent was curled up in the fetal position on the floor. An inevitable smile crossed his face as he turned back to Zack… only to realize the man had proceeded to the next pair. Cloud sighed, pathetically running a hand through his hair. He tried to shake away his crestfallen expression; of course the man wasn't interested in his progress. He only wanted to stop the cadet from embarrassing himself.

Zack took a deep breath, trying to maintain a professional expression while reveling in the excitement he felt bubbling in his chest as he overlooked the cadets. Strangely enough, they seemed to really enjoy his company. Angeal had always told him he had 'a way' with people. He walked up and down the isle of combating recruits, his eyes draw once again to the slender, blonde cadet that seemed like something of a misfit amongst his comrades. A smile tugged at his lips as the young man effectively engaged his opponent and sent him sprawling to the floor. Really, with all of the money ShinRa weaseled the populace out of, they could at least afford to specialize their combat classes. _Oh well. When he's accepted into the SOLDIER program, he'll have the chance to develop his individual skills. _

He leaned up against the wall, his sweeping eyes gluing themselves to the fair-skinned blonde. The boy's hair was naturally spiked and just begged to be endearingly ruffled. Zack ran a hand through his own hair and settled it on his neck as he watched with a wince as the boy's arms were twisted behind him by his opponent. _His stance is perfect, but it's the wrong sort of approach for his build. _In the infinitely wise categorization method of Zack's mind, there were two types of combat styles: the Angeal Hewley style, and the Genesis Rhapsodos style. Some were built for strength and head-on action, others were built for speed and more creative approaches. Cloud Strife certainly fit under the Genesis Rhapsodos style if he… Realizing that he had been staring at that particular cadet for an immeasurable amount of time, he turned his gaze to the ceiling and faked a yawn before dashing forward to adjust the posture of a recruit.

When class had finally ended, he received a chorus of appreciation from his subordinates as they filed back to the locker room. "Take care! See you guys later! Don't forget to tell your sergeant that I'm totally awesome! And- Hmm?" Zack reached into his pocket and pulled out his vibrating mobile, his grin widening at the name listed. He flipped it open and held it up to his ear. "Hey, Angeal!"

"How did it go?"

"It felt so great to help out! I just hope they learned something useful from me."

"I'm certain that they did. You can tell me more about it on the way to Sector Five. We have a job to do. Meet me in the briefing room."

Zack whopped, throwing his fist into the air. "Sweet!" He stuffed the phone into his pocket and ran toward the elevator at the end of the hall, a pair of blue eyes shadowing his movement down the corridor.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

Being a member of SOLDIER wasn't all fun and games, you know. If you returned to headquarters covered in monster blood and bits of rubble, you most likely had a worthwhile day. Zack trudged into ShinRa at precisely ten o' clock in the evening, appearing to have had the most productive day of all time. He earned sour expressions from the night cleaning crew as he trailed debris along the sparkling floors, shrugging his apology as he made his way toward the nearest elevator. His hand hovered over the button that led to the Second Class apartments, but withdrew it in split-second moment of thought. There was no way he'd ever get the stench out of his quarters if he entered as he was. Instead, he pressed the button that led to the SOLDIER gym. He'd use the showers in the lockers rooms instead. Sure they were somewhat lacking temperature-wise, but at least they'd be nice and empty at this time of night so he could spend as long as he wanted washing the stench of slime from his body.

The corridor was eerily quiet, the only light illuminating his way being that of the dim emergency lights and the incoming radiance from Sector Eight through the windows. He fumbled with the keycard in his pocket, before unlocking the gym and in turn the locker rooms. Technically he really shouldn't have been in a restricted area this late at night, but he figured that if ShinRa was going to send him off to get covered in monster guts, the least they could do was pay for his shower. He flipped on the lights and immediately began to strip off his clothes, leaving them carelessly in his wake as he trudged toward the nearest stall. He jerked the nozzle all the way to the left and lifted it up, shuddering as the chilly water soaked him to the bone. Nevertheless, the relief that came with ridding himself of that horrid reek was undeniably worth standing under that freezing water motionless for at least fifteen minutes. If only he had been carrying around a Barrier materia like Angeal told him to! But why carry around Barrier when you could have cool stuff, like Fire and Lightning?

_Why? This is why. _Zack yanked out a piece of rubble lodged into his hair. When he had finally used up the soap pump attached to the wall of the shower, he stepped out and swiftly made his way to his locker to grab his spare uniform and a towel (which may or may not have been used already. At this point, Fair wasn't exactly in a position to be picky). He relished the sensation of semi-fresh cloth against his body as he dressed, giving his hair a last good rub down with the towel before tossing it back into his locker. He glanced down at his old uniform, which now littered the locker room floor. He removed his cell phone and wallet from the discarded pants before shoving the uniform down the designated laundry chute, wondering if he'd ever see it again. He more often than not did his own laundry, not trusting the assigned crew after receiving his last shirt back two sizes too small. Strapping his sword to his back, he ruffled a hand through his dripping hair before making his way out of the room. He shut off the locker room lighting before stepping into the gym, freezing when he saw a flicker of movement against the dim moonlight. His hand instinctively went to his sword, though faltered when he realized that the silhouette was one of a comrade in arms. The slender figure was holding a ShinRa-issued sword, whipping it around his body and slicing through the air with utter precision. Zack didn't seem to have proper control of his body as he rested his head against the doorframe and silently watch the shadow dance with its sword. The sight was so beautiful, he wondered if he might be imagining it. (A possibility he was willing to consider- he still had a bump on his head from when he'd been thrown into the wall of a building earlier that day."

The swordsman was moving slowly, slightly clumsy, as though just growing accustomed to the motions. Zack wasn't sure how long he had been standing there in the complete darkness before the figure lowered his sword, which met the ground with a soft 'clang' in his lazy grasp. "Who am I kidding?" a soft voice mumbled, a voice tinged by a light accent that was unmistakable to Zack's ears. He had heard it only just that morning, after all.

"Hey, uh, you!" He winced when the figure nearly leaped out of his skin, the sword clattering to the floor. Zack could almost feel the fear radiating off of the young man as he crossed the room swiftly, guilt tugging at him. He hadn't meant to scare the poor boy! As he got closer, the spiky nature of the shadow's hair and the blue tinge of his wide eyes cemented his suspicions. Zack awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, his hand flexing with nervousness as he spoke, "I don't know if you remember me…"

"Lieutenant Fair, Sir. SOLDIER, Second Class." The cadet straightened, and Zack noticed that the boy was trembling slightly at his knees.

"At east, at ease. You're not in trouble." His words seemed to have some calming effect, causing the younger's shoulders to sag. "I just wanted to know what you're doing here."

"I-I'm sorry, Sir." Zack strained his ears to keep up with that soft, dreadfully shy voice. "The door to the gymnasium was left open, and I was passing by on my way back to my room. I was curious."

Cloud's heart hammered in his chest, praying that the man could not see his flushed face or trembling legs. How humiliating! He'd been caught training- if it could even be called that-with a sword by a master swordsman! And the same one he'd made a fool of himself in front of just that morning! Was the man going to cite him for misconduct? Or simply taunt him like anyone else would?

"Yeah well, that was my fault. I must have left the door open on my way to my locker…" Angeal would positively _kill _him if he knew that Zack had been so irresponsible! Luckily it was neither an enemy nor a thief, but an enthusiastic cadet. "You were pretty good with that sword. How much training have you had?"

Cloud put on a brave face. He deserved to be mocked, and he would have to adhere to his superior's questions even if it killed him. "None, Sir. Just what I see."

"Yeah?" Zack bent over and picked up the sword, tossing it between his hands with a hum of interest. "How does the weight feel?"

"Um… Sir?"

"The weight of the sword. How does it feel when you're swinging it? Too light, too heavy?"

Cloud swallowed hard as the man tested the sword in his own grasp. What was he playing at? Was he going to slice Cloud to smithereens? "It's a little heavy, Sir."

"I thought so. I'll be right back." Zack ran off toward to the left, leaving Cloud staring dumbly at the air in front of him. The Second Class SOLDIER was back by his side in a manner of moments, dragging him toward an area of greater light near the glass windows overlooking the city below. He pressed the hilt of a different sword into Cloud's hands, and began to explain, "This sword is a little lighter, but heavy enough so that you can still feel resistance. Try it out."

Cloud's heart rate slowed to normal, a different excitement replacing his fear. He couldn't believe what was happening! He sliced through the air from the upper right to the lower left, earning a grunt of approval from Zack. "Having a sword you can wield with only one hand leaves you a lot of leeway to use materia on the flip of a dime. It's a great advantage. Now, if you're worried about footing, don't be. Your focal point is your sword. Everything else follows naturally. By the looks of it, you already sort of have the feel for this." Zack swept behind the cadet and reached around him to grasp his hands in his own. Cloud's breath stuck to his lungs as the man whispered in his ear, "Okay, loosen your grip a little. Heh. Don't want to cut off circulation to our fingers, do we? When you take a jab at the right _from _the left, step forward with your left. When you take a jab at the left from the right, step forward with your right." Cloud did as the man instructed, focusing of the shift of his weight as he went. "Good, good! You feel that momentum? That's key. You need to feel that same flow for every movement you make."

"I see. Th-thank you, Sir." Cloud pursed his lips and lowered the sword in a contemplative state. Why was Zack doing this for him? He had snuck into a SOLDIER gym and stolen a turn with a weapon that had no right to be in his hand.

"Tell you what. Call me 'Zack' And you are?"

"Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Well, Cloud Strife, how about you and I talk strategy the Zack Fair way?"

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

As it turned out, strategy the Zack Fair way was talking about swordsmanship over pizza in the man's apartment. In fact, Cloud was pretty sure that by adding pizza to any occasion, you automatically made it the 'Zack Fair' way. The blonde was shocked when the Second Class had taken him by the hand and led him up to one of the higher levels of the ShinRa building (Cloud had been forced to shut his eyes on the elevator to prevent himself from throwing up all over the man), and into apartment number twenty-three. While Cloud was hesitant about following a nigh stranger into a secluded area, his fear and admiration of Zack kept him from running down the corridor and screaming for help. And there they sat, curled up on a coffee-brown sofa eating a microwavable pizza and drinking orange soda.

_SOLDIER has it so good, _Cloud thought as his eyes drifted over the apartment. Sure, the furniture was secondhand, the walls were chipped, and the carpet was a hideous, shaggy beige… but it was a home. What Cloud wouldn't give to have a place of his own!

"And so," Zack continued, his mouth full of pepperoni, sausage, tomatoes, olives, and cheese, "Balance is only second to focus. Angeal is always harping on me about that, 'cause I don't always have the best attention span. Oh, Angeal is my mentor. He's been with me ever since I joined SOLDIER. I have a feeling he'd like you; you're kinda like me! A natural swordsman, a real adventurous spirit. Only you're quieter and you listen better. Come to think of it, he'd like you even better than me." Zack's mouth twisted into a woeful grimace before leaning over to grab another slice of pizza and tossing it onto a greasy paper plate. "So, how are your marks anyway?"

"Fine," Cloud said, still prodding at his second piece of pizza, while Zack had gone through at least five. "I've been comparing my scores to the averages of the SOLDIER potentials. My physical conditioning evaluations and my weapon accuracy are both still low."

"That's it?" Zack waved his hand in utter dismissal. "Those things will improve over time. I was a really bad shot too, when I first started. I passed the SOLDIER exam with the lowest gun-handling scores, but Angeal made me learn how to shoot properly anyway. I was pissed, but it saved my life once. I had to shoot through a strap while I was hiking on the side of a mountain to keep from strangling myself."

Cloud's eyes bugged out, already wide with admiration. This man spoke of death as though facing it was an everyday occurrence! Come to think of it, it probably was for this man. "That's incredible!"

"Nah." Zack modestly waved away his praise, though a smile pulled at his lips. "I can help you with your shooting a little. I have some tips and tricks up my sleeve. But I can _really_ help you with your sword work. You'll have a great foundation before you even join SOLDIER training."

Cloud chuckled dully, his eyes flickering down to the carpet as he leaned his head against his arm sprawled against the back of the couch. "You mean 'if' I join."

"No I don't."

Cloud looked up. He was startled as Zack's eyes pierced his own, utter seriousness molded into their gaze; a seriousness he had yet to witness the other adorn. "You seem so certain," Cloud mumbled, running a shy hand through his hair as he contemplated a crease in the sofa cushion.

"Of course. You have a healthy motivation. All you have to do is embrace your dreams." Zack tilted his head toward the ceiling, before glancing back toward the cadet. "I like you, Cloud. I'll teach you everything I know. Friends?" He stuck out his hand, a wide smile glistening across his face.

Half of Cloud's brain told him that he would just fuck this up, encouraging him to go running in the opposite direction- coincidentally the direction of the window. The other half wondered how nice it would be, to actually have a friend in a world that normally never took a second glance at him. But this man, the least likely to ever do so, took a second glance. How could he say no? "Friends," he affirmed, taking the other's hand and shaking it firmly. "Thanks, Zack," Cloud mumbled as he withdrew his grasp, certain that his pale skin was revealing the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"No problem, kid." Zack reached over to tousle the younger's hair, earning a soft grunt of annoyance before pulling out his mobile. "Whoops! It's two o' clock. I kept you for way longer than I thought."

_Two o' clock? I was supposed to be in the barracks by eleven! _"I have a class tomorrow morning!" Cloud yelped, leaping to his feet only to be yanked back down by a grinning Zack, who was now speaking into his phone.

"Hey, Genesis," Zack said, tapping a finger against the outer edge of his mobile habitually.

"_Wh-what is it, Zack? Your mission didn't last this long, did it? Is Ah-Angeal okay?" _

"Yeah, everything's fine." Zack frowned, pressing the phone against his ear. He swore he could hear a soft panting in the background, but he couldn't tell if it was Genesis. "Are you okay?"

"_Fine, fine. Just preoccupied. What can I do for you tonight?" _There was a grunt, and a sudden stillness of all movement in the background.

"Well, I need a favor. I would ask Angeal but he'd be pretty irritated if I called him this late at night for something like this. I figured you'd still be awake."

"_The nightingale knows not the time of day, only the song in its heart." _

"I'll remember that. Can you please write out an excuse slip for Cadet Cloud Strife? He won't be in the barracks tonight, and he won't be at his first class tomorrow."

Melodious laughter filled the receiver. _"My, my! Angeal's little Puppy has gone and grown into a wolf! Taking a cadet to our bed, are we?" _

"Wha-?" Zack flushed at the very implications. "No, no, no! It's not like that! I'm just giving him a little one-on-one training!"

"_My, how kinky!" _

"Shut up!"

"_Okay, okay. I shall excuse Cadet Strife from his early morning responsibilities as he is receiving formal training under Zack Fair. Or rather, underneath Zack Fair." _

"You're such a pervert!"

"_Anything else, Sweetheart?" _

"No. Thanks, Genesis."

"_May the songbird lull you into a slumber of sweet dreams." _

"Erm, same to you." Zack flipped his phone shut with a shudder, before turning back to his friend with an exasperated smile. "Sorry about that. Genesis excuses you from being in the barracks. You can crash here. Instead of going to your morning class, you and I are going to spend some quality time investigating your sword technique."

"Oh! Thanks, Zack. You didn't have to do that." Cloud inwardly cheered. Yes! No weight lifting for him tomorrow! "So, who's this life-saving Genesis?"

Zack's brow knitted into a frown for a moment, before he broke out into laughter. "That's right, you'd probably know him as Commander Rhapsodos."

Cloud's jaw dropped as he stared at the grinning man. Zack had been so 'buddy-buddy' on the phone with Genesis _Rhapsodos_? And had called him a pervert? "You know Commander Rhapsodos?"

"Sure, sure. My mentor is a good friend of Genesis'. Sephiroth's too." He winked suddenly, reaching over to nudge the cadet playfully in the shoulder. "Bet you'd like to meet the General, huh?"

"No!" Cloud protested quickly, shuffling his shoe against the carpet. "I wouldn't know what to say!"

Zack chuckled, leaping up off of the couch and heading for the closet in the hallway connecting to his bedroom. "You'd be surprised at how agreeable Sephiroth can be when it comes to conversation," Zack called, fishing out a spare blanket and pillow from underneath the rarely-used ironing board. "Angeal's a really good cook you see, and he was talking to Seph about pancake toppings just the other day. As it turns out, he really likes strawberries and whip cream, but he can't stand maple syrup. Too sticky."

_Angeal? Seph? Pancake toppings? Strawberries? Whip cream?_

Just who was it that Cloud had befriended, being so intimate with the legendary Trinity of SOLDIER?

"Here," Zack tossed him his sleeping accessories, which Cloud caught with unsteady hands. "I'd let you take the bed, but I don't want you to see my room. It's a _total_ pigsty. But that's the life of a Second Class, you know."

"Heh." Cloud smiled, propping the pillow up against one end of the sofa. "The couch is perfectly fine. I really appreciate this, Zack."

"Don't sweat it. This is what friends are for! The bathroom is down the hall to the left, and my bedroom is to the right. If you hear freaky noises, they're probably from next-door. My neighbor brings his girlfriend home a lot. Just kinda pound on the wall. They'll shut up." With this, Zack flipped off the lights and headed into his own room, leaving Cloud to curl up on his couch. It was much more comfortable than his cot back at the barracks, the blonde decided as he buried his head into his pillow and tucked the covers over his form. The temperature was right, the sofa wasn't bumpy, and the blanket wasn't itchy. Even so, Cloud couldn't help but wonder whether or not Zack Fair let all of the people he'd only known for a single day sleep on his couch.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

"Okay, okay. I shall excuse Cadet Strife from his early morning responsibilities as he is receiving formal training under Zack Fair. Or rather, underneath Zack Fair." Genesis clenched his cell phone tightly in his hand, unable to hold back a smile. Even in his current position he could still effectively tease Zack Fair.

"_You're such a pervert!" _

"Anything else, Sweetheart?" Genesis closed his eyes, biting back a moan as a hand traveled down his chest.

"_No. Thanks, Genesis." _

"May the songbird lull you into a slumber of sweet dreams."

"_Erm, same to you." _

The phone snapped shut and was promptly tossed to the floor, Genesis' lips trembling as he felt the man behind him shift while sheathed within him.

"I don't like being interrupted, Genesis." A pale, strong hand caressed his throat. A hand that could snap his neck and leave him for dead within moments.

"My apologies. I haven't control over such things." The red-haired warrior gasped, his hips arching into the air as he was rocked forward onto his forearms. A curtain of silver hair drifted over his shoulders, followed by the whisper:

"I'm not sure I'm willing to go on. I'll need some convincing."

Genesis ducked his head behind his outstretched arm to hide his face from the culprit. "Please… please. For heaven's sake, I need you."

"Pray tell, how badly do you need me?" A hand graced over his cock, causing the man to pant and grasp at the red silk sheets below.

"So, so badly!" Genesis' attempt to roll his hips back was promptly thwarted by the other's hands grasping them. He knew what he was meant to do. He was meant to degrade himself, to admit that he was nothing and would always be nothing in comparison to Sephiroth. But Genesis was strong; he didn't have to put up with the man's games if he didn't want to. So why the hell did he do it? "Fuck me like the slut you know I am," he hissed, his tongue giving way to his orgasm-denied body.

Genesis shut his eyes, allowing his shoulders to slump forward as Sephiroth clutched at him and pounded mercilessly into his body. He focused only on the intense sensation of the man moving within him, only his concentration keeping the pleasure in his gut overriding the sickness he felt. His hand descended to his own length, stroking it swiftly as bliss shot through his spine. "Yes, yes, yes…" he murmured, quivering with pleasure as he pumped his erection and shook with bliss. "Deeper!" he cried, arching his back and relishing it- _him_.

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" Sephiroth muttered, head thrown back with grit teeth as the friction between his legs mounted. Yes, this is what the General wanted. Submission, from his most powerful rival. It got him off, gave him satisfaction beyond the physical realm.

"Yes." Genesis covered his mouth with his free hand, tears springing to his eyes. He could feel his arousal failing him, becoming desensitized to touch. He needed to finish, and quickly. He shut his eyes and rocked against Sephiroth, using the opportunity to reach back and clasp a hand around his lover's neck. Genesis buried his face in Sephiroth's hair, inhaling deeply with a troubled moan.

He came to a quick and unsettled orgasm, spilling weakly onto the sheets below as Sephiroth rode out his climax within his stretched insides. Genesis collapsed, with nothing but cum on the sheets and a man sprawled out over him to show for it. It only took three breaths before the General disengaged himself. It would have been alright. It would have been normal. If Sephiroth hadn't made every attempt not to touch him. Even if that wasn't the case, would it have killed the man to lay an affectionate hand on him before jerking out of him, hands against the mattress as leverage? It left him lying there, feeling… feeling like the slut he had claimed to be.

In some attempt to recover his lost dignity, Genesis reached to the side and wrapped a tousled sheet around his body before sitting up and shooting the dressing man a smirk. "To your satisfaction, General?" he purred, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back in the manner of a feline.

"As always, Genesis."

Always. The red-head sighed, allowing his head to fall back against the headboard. _Always_ swift and rough. _Always_ just enough to sate him. _Always_ without a touch of tenderness. Never a kiss to the lips, never a caress just for the sake of touch, never even a chance at having sex face-to-face. It was all impersonal with Sephiroth, and it was best that way. Genesis was sure of it. He didn't mind giving himself to Sephiroth; he had signed his body over years ago. But he did wonder why he was left feeling so terribly unfulfilled afterward.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: My apologies for the delay. My computer short-circuited and I didn't have access to my files for two months. **

**Chapter Three will be posted tomorrow.)**

_Mama- _

_Thank you so much for the package you sent me. I can't believe that these huge superstores don't even carry my favorite brand of chips. The sweater was a sweet gesture, but I wouldn't worry too much about the weather; even during the winter it's warm and muggy here in Midgar. I do miss the fresh mountain air back at home. Anyway, I don't have much of a chance to go outside except for field training. Speaking of which, I have examinations in two weeks. That's when I have my chance to be noticed by ShinRa, so I can't let it slip past me. Zack has been helping me train almost every day, and I feel more prepared than ever. _

_I haven't told you about Zack, have I? He's a friend of mine, a real SOLDIER, Second Class. I can't even begin to imagine why he'd take the time to train with me, but he's been great. He helped me with my weaponry, swordsmanship, and even hand-to-hand combat. I might just move on to advanced training with his help. Apart from that, he's just… nice. Someone to talk to, you know? Everyone here is so focused on moving up, getting ahead. But Zack isn't like that. He's more of a friend than a competitor. Like a mentor, I guess. I've never felt so compelled into conversation with anyone else, which has backfired a little. Ever since I started hanging around him I've been losing my accent and picking up Midgar slang. Granted, he was a little disappointed when he noticed this. He said that the way I talk is 'cute'. I never really knew how distinct my accent was until I moved here. Zack took a picture of us the other day and gave a copy to me, so I went and printed one for you as well. _

_Yours, _

_Cloud _

Cloud dropped his pen and brought a hand up to his forehead, hissing with regret when his forefinger brushed up against the blackening circle around his right eye. He sighed, folding the letter and tucking it into the envelope before picking up the photograph he had set aside. It was at a tilted angle, as Zack had clumsily held out the camera himself to take the picture. They were seated side-by-side on the steps of the ShinRa administrative building, with Zack grinning and wrapping an arm around Cloud to keep him from shying away from the camera. The blonde's lips twitched upward, before he slid it in next to the letter and sealed the envelope.

"Hey, is that a letter to home?" Cyrus asked from his bed on the far side of the room, arms folded behind his head and a book lying open yet ignored on his chest.

"Yeah." Cloud addressed the envelope, his hand faltering once or twice from his mental and physical exhaustion. How good a nap sounded right about now…

"Well, hand it over. I'm heading down to the library." His roommate leapt off his bed, allowing the book to clatter the floor.

"Thanks." Cloud surrendered it almost immediately. He was all too grateful for the chance to be left alone in the room, and not have to walk downstairs sporting his injuries. The moment Cyrus exited with a lazy wave, he collapsed on his bed with a groan. His lips ached every time they quivered, split and swollen from his earlier escapade. He winced at the memory, turning over and digging the unwounded side of his face into his pillow in an attempt to block the pain throbbing through his skull.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

"…and Cloud's accuracy is up by almost twelve percent! I really think he's going to do well in the upcoming exams. He works so hard. Sure, he's a little on the slender side for a fifteen-year-old, but he's really showing great improvement ever since we started working together. I think someone just needed to show him that it's okay to fight your own way, you know? Ah, do you have any idea how lucky I am to have a mentor like you, Angeal?"

How Zack managed chatter on and on while effectively sparring was beyond Angeal's comprehension. Perhaps he gave the boy less credit than he deserved when it came to the matter of focus? This small ray of hope was extinguished as (in the middle of praising Cloud's form which he'd allegedly picked up from Zack himself) he disarmed Zack and sent him plummeting toward the floor. He chuckled, holding a hand out to his sheepish student. "I'm very glad your pupil is progressing, but you need to focus on your own training if you want to make First."

"Sorry, Angeal." Zack steadied himself, grasping his sword and leaping back onto his feet in a single fluid motion. "I guess I'm starting to realize what you like about teaching so much!" His larger-than-life smile made the man roll his eyes, and he reached forward to ruffle Zack's hair- a gesture shared between them for years. Outside of professional circumstances, of course. Angeal retreated to the weight benches on the far side of the training room, retrieving two water bottles. He tossed one to Zack, who caught it with a grateful salute.

"The Director is impressed with your records. You've been getting excellent reviews from all of the instructors you've substituted for over the past two weeks. Apart from the shattered windows on the twenty-second floor-" Zack winced, "the results were ultimately positive. The Director wants to perform an on-the-field evaluation before he makes his final decision."

"Wants to see me in action, huh?" Zack drank deeply and wiped the sweat from his eyes. "Alright! What kind of mission?"

"He's scheduled your assessment a week after the cadets' evaluations, so he can attend to it with the entirety of his attention. You'll be recovering a valuable piece of recording equipment that an infantryman carelessly dropped on an extended recon mission."

"Equipment?" Zack scoffed, folding his arms with an expression of mock insult. "Are you gonna let them patronize me like that? ShinRa can replace a stupid video camera without blinking an eye."

"It's not the video camera that's valuable, Zack. It's what's been recorded on the camera. It's been missing for months, much to the dismay of the Research Department. A button was pressed, probably inadvertently by a monster, and the tracking number was temporarily activated. It was linked to a shoreline cavern north of Junon. Unfortunately, this is a high-level monster area and we only have a vague idea of where the equipment is. Your mission will be to find the camera and safely deliver it into the hands of the Research Department. This is ranked as a First Class mission, and a high priority one at that. Lazard chose this mission to test your intelligence as well as your strength. I'll be standing by just in case, but if I interfere that will disqualify you. Understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Zack barked out in jest. He had stopped addressing his mentor so formally about three days after they'd met. Angeal had always been more of a friend than a teacher; a very stern, protective, pedantic friend, but a friend nonetheless. The thought made the teenager's heart sink. "Hey, Angeal…" He paused, twisting the cap onto his water bottle only to untwist it anxiously. "When I make First Class, we can still hang out right?"

The corner of Angeal's mouth quirked upward in a half-smile. "Of course, Zack. We'll be comrades and equal in rank. We'll be seeing quite a lot of each other."

Zack scoffed, reaching downward to grab his duffle bag and sling it over his shoulder. "I have a lot of training to do if I want to be _your _equal, Angeal." With a wave, he ran off into the corridor, whipping out his cell phone habitually and flipping it open to check the clock. The pang in his stomach, however, was already a clear indication of what time it was: lunchtime. _Maybe I can catch Cloud before he goes down to the mess hall. _He hurried to the locker room to grab a quick change of clothes, taking care to throw on some 'shower fresh' deodorant and straighten his hair. He prided himself on running faster than the elevators could move, which he promptly demonstrated by dashing down the nearest stairwell to the cadet barracks (avoiding crashing into a First Class, who had a few choice words for him on running in the corridors). When he arrived at Cloud's dorm he pounded on the door with a sing-song call of, "Cloooooooud!" He paused, absolute silence meeting his ears. Maybe the teenager had his headphones in? "CLOOOOOOOOOOOOUD!" He knocked a bit louder, his SOLDIER strength causing the door to tremble on its hinges. When it finally opened, he had to yank his fist back to avoid punching Cloud in the middle of the forehead.

"Heya-" His voice died in his throat when he caught sight of the boy. The blonde appeared weary and dazed as though he had just gotten out of bed, but more so it seemed from metal exhaustion. Cloud's left eye and cheekbone were bruised, along with a split and swollen lip. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, leaning forward to inspect Cloud's injuries, who promptly shirked away.

"It was a rough day in combat training," Cloud explained, his eyes flickering downward before meeting Zack's. "I got pummeled."

Zack leaned back, his gaze slightly narrowed. He had his suspicions. Moves that struck above the neckline or below the waistline weren't used by cadets on each other in combat training, and merely one such strike was enough to disqualify the offender. Cloud looked as though he'd been punched, and more than once. He desperately wanted to say so, but he knew that if Cloud was lying to him, pushing the situation would only make it worse. On the rare occasion that Zack kept a secret, Angeal would wait until the teenager sought him out rather than press him for answers. _"Those who don't want to be helped, can't be helped," _he once explained. Keeping this in mind, Zack shrugged and plastered a smile onto his face. "Well, a rough day calls for a good lunch. What do you say to grilled cheese at my place?"

Cloud nodded, finally cracking a smile. "Gimme a sec to get changed."

Zack snorted, clasping a gloved hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. Cloud sounded so cute, saying the word 'gimme' with his underlying Nibelheim accent. Mixing city jargon and mountainous inflection was just too adorable. Cloud emerged from his room in a pair of dark cargo pants and a loose white T-shirt, inclining his head shyly to somewhat shadow his wounds. Zack wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him to the nearest elevator, hatching a plan on the way there. "So, how are you feeling about examinations?"

"I think most of my written tests will go well; I've been using those online practice tests and I seem to be doing alright. I'm a little nervous about the health and anatomy examination, though. There's a lot to remember."

"I'll quiz you a bit. We'll see what you need to brush up on. And what about the practical exams?"

Cloud shrugged, visibly uncomfortable as they stepped onto the elevator. "I, uh, should…" The blonde shuddered as the elevator began to move up, feeling his body sway back only to find Zack's arm curled around his shoulders, keeping him steady.

"Cloud, you okay?" Zack frowned down at the pallid teenager.

"It's nothing, I just…" Cloud swallowed, uneasy when he tasted something faintly bitter in his mouth. "I get motion sickness a lot."

The elevator slowed to an immediate stop, and Cloud's eyes flickered open to find Zack's thumb pressed against a red button. "Well why didn't you say so? And here I've been dragging you onto elevators left and right… Come on, we'll use the stairs."

"But, there's still sixteen floors left to climb!" Cloud protested as he was dragged out of the elevator and pushed toward the nearby stairwell. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to think he was an inconvenience.

"Let's run it! It'll be a training exercise!" Zack began to pump himself up, jogging a bit in place.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not! Last one there is a rotten chocobo egg!" Zack took off up the stairs, his friend hot on his heels. The stairs were barren as they sprinted upward, barely able to avoid smashing into the wall upon rounding corners to change direction. When they finally reached the Second Class SOLDIER floor, Cloud was hunched over and panting for breath while Zack was bouncing back on his heels with a contented sigh. "Nothing like a good workout before lunch, eh? What time is your next class?"

"Two…" Cloud coughed. "Two-fifteen."

"Plenty of time." Zack fumbled in the pockets of his cargo pants, coming up with two Potions, a Lunar Curtain, and a ball of lint before finding his keycard. He swiped it promptly and opened the door, adopting a stern expression as he held it open for his companion. "After you, Sir."

Cloud chuckled, nodding in turn. "Why, thank you." The cadet shuffled into the familiar apartment, standing somewhat awkwardly as he often did until Zack ruffled his hair and urged him to make himself at home.

"You, me, grilled cheese. Eight minutes. Time me." Zack sped into the adjoined kitchenette faster than Cloud could blink. The younger sat himself down on the couch, tucking his legs to his chest as he glanced over the sofa to watch Zack fumble about in the kitchen for the proper ingredients. "Angeal told me today that the Director of SOLDIER wants to evaluate me for a First Class position!" Zack called over the sizzling of butter hitting the searing frying pans.

"That's great, Zack!" Cloud's heart jumped in his chest. A wistful smile came to his face as he wondered what it must be like to be faced with such an opportunity. If someone had woken the teenager up a month ago and told him he would befriend a man with First Class prospects, he would have laughed in their face and gone right back to sleep. _Why does he even bother with me?_

"You'll be able to go on missions soon enough, Cloud. I can put in a request to Heidegger and get you assigned to missions I'm leading. It'll be fun! Two guys on the cusp of adventure, fightin' monsters and savin' the world…" Zack sighed dreamily, staring up at the ceiling in his musings before the smell of grilled, or rather, burned cheese brought him back to the task at hand. He flipped the sandwiches as he spoke, "Zack Fair. SOLDIER, First Class. I like the sound of that. Now I'll get assigned to _real _missions and get a chance to be a hero!"

Cloud frowned, running a hand through his hair in thought. _I thought he was already a hero. He seems like one anyway. _Then again, the definition of 'hero' was a bit vague, wasn't it? In his childhood, Cloud would have identified the word hero almost immediately to Sephiroth. However, Sephiroth seemed to be little more than a dreamlike ideal now that he'd met the flesh-and-blood Zack. A SOLDIER who could laugh as hard as he could kick your ass. Cloud's musings was interrupted by a plate being held out to him, adorned with a grilled cheese sandwich cut neatly into triangular halves. "Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, let me get you a soda." Zack set his own food down on the coffee table before retrieving a cola from the refrigerator, glancing over to ensure that Cloud was occupied. He shook the soda swiftly and walked up behind his friend, angling it just enough before opening it. Cola went flying, splattering against Zack's hand and the back of Cloud's shirt. The blonde squeaked, leaping upward out of surprise as his T-shirt clung to his soaking back.

"Oh, man. I'm so sorry, Cloud! Take off your shirt and I'll throw it in the wash. You can borrow one of mine."

"Th-thanks Zack." Cloud stripped off the shirt and Zack got a glimpse of exactly what he was looking for. **(1). **He pursed his lips, setting the exploded can of pop aside before heading off into the bathroom to moisten a washcloth. After fetching a fresh T-shirt, Zack tossed the acquired items at Cloud, who was doing his best to keep his back to the other. But it was too late. Zack had seen the dark bruises lining Cloud's chest, and that could only mean one thing- Cloud had been in a fight. Or worse, simply beat up on. What was worse was that the teenager hadn't trusted him enough to come to him.

Zack sighed, contemplating the matter seriously as they both settled onto the couch to eat. He had a responsibility as a Second Class SOLDIER to make sure that fighting outside of class was avoided… especially when it was happening to Cloud. Questions ran through his head faster than he could attend to them. Had this been a one-time occurrence? Had it been stopped and cited by an officer? Who would _dare _mess with Cloud? Well, there was one person who would help him find out.

**(1)- …If you read that without smiling, I commend you. **

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

"I need a favor."

Genesis glanced up from his paperwork to find a pair of puppy eyes staring at him from over the ledge of his desk. "Sounds familiar," he mused, nonchalantly returning to the document lying before him. "What is it that you need, Zack?"

"I need the latest citations made on behalf of the cadets. And Cloud Strife's class schedule."

Genesis raised an eyebrow as Zack stood at his full height, looking nothing short of sheepish. "I'm not going to help you stalk a cadet, Zack. No means no."

"Wha-?" Zack's cheeks reddened, and he shook his head swiftly. "Genesis, Cloud is my friend! But he's got these bruises and he won't tell me the truth about where they came from. I have a feeling something's going on and he's scared to say anything. You know the sorts of things that go on with the recruits."

"So you're going to follow him around all day?" Genesis signed his name in fancy calligraphy and pressed his seal on the paper before moving onto the next one. "Sounds sneaky and underhanded. Just like I taught you. Before I aid your transgression, I'd like you to remind me why you come to me when you need assistance."

Zack cleared his throat, staring down sweetly at the man. "Because you're the handsomest, smartest, strongest, most accommodating man that I've ever had the pleasure of associating with?" _And Angeal would gut me if I asked him. _

The redhead nodded, flipping open his laptop and typing away. "Citations, citations, citations. Over the past week there have been twelve curfew violations, three instances of insubordination, and two of violence outside of the classroom. None of them mention Strife. I'll need a minute or two to pull up his schedule."

"Thanks, Genesis. You're a lifesaver." Zack paced back and forth, absorbed in his thoughts until his superior spoke again.

"This Cloud Strife. You say he is your friend, yet he doesn't approach you about a potentially precarious situation. What do you make of it?"

Zack's mouth twisted into a frown. "I can't stop thinking about it. I mean, I've been helping him train for the examinations. We spend a lot of time together; I really thought he trusted me." He sighed, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the edge of the man's desk in contemplation. Zack could feel his student-mentor relationship with Angeal slipping from his fingers as he progressed toward First Class. He would give anything to have that with Cloud, to be the one the teenager could always turn to no matter what. Everyone should have someone like that in their lives, and to be that for Cloud would be…

"Don't look so troubled. You've only known the boy for a few weeks. Granted, people fall in love with you faster than Sephiroth can scare the piss out of a cadet…" He paused to enter in his password. "But trust itself takes a while to develop. It could be that the kid just doesn't want to bother you." Genesis scrolled down the infinitely long list of names until he found Strife's schedule. The laser printer booted up, and Zack darted swiftly to retrieve the paper that came spitting out. As Genesis watched the raven-haired SOLDIER jog out of the room, he whispered to himself, _"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of the worlds."_

Zack flipped open his phone to find that Cloud would be expected at his first class in exactly ten minutes. He sent off a quick text:

_Angeal- _

_My friend needs me. Can we please postpone practice until tonight? _

The response was almost immediate: _Level 49, 1800 sharp. Take care. _

Zack let out a sigh of relief, typing back a condensed version of his immense gratitude before dashing toward the classroom complex. He hid behind a door to a storage closet that was halfway open, inconspicuously leaning against the wall as he watched cadets shuffle about to their classes. He spotted Cloud walking alone as he sauntered into his objective classroom with a bored, but ultimately unaffected expression. The SOLDIER wasn't sure what he'd been expecting to happen, but he was almost a little disappointed. Zack made his way downstairs to grab a cup of coffee from the cafeteria and wait out the next hour and a half reading the latest edition of ShinRa's official magazine. For all of his efforts, he found a very nice picture of Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth posing for what Zack liked to call the propaganda section. He tore it out and tucked it into his pocket with intent to tape it up onto his wall. By midday, Zack had followed Cloud to three classes and saw no one beating up on him, no new bruises. Not even a sign of slight discontent. Oddly enough, he found that the very friendly and likable Cloud was something of a shut-in among his peers. He kept to himself, never quite interacting enough with anyone to be considered a friend to them.

It was when Zack was above the shooting range, cooped up in one of the observation rooms that he noticed something strange about Cloud's behavior. Immediately after he had finished his rounds (with an eighty-nine percent accuracy rate that had Zack practically crowing with victory), Cloud nearly ran backto the locker room, a somewhat vexed expression on his face. Zack's eyes narrowed, and he dashed down the connecting stairwell, ignoring Genesis' voice chanting in his head, _StalkerStalkerStalkerStalker. _

He paused just outside of the locker room, where the cadets would store their weapons and return promptly. Zack waited and waited until the young men came filing out, knowing something was wrong when Cloud didn't emerge after the first two minutes. He barged his way in, paying no mind to the cadet who was too busy saluting him to jump out of his way. Zack heard Cloud's distinct voice echoing from the back of the room. Carefully and quietly he slid into the second-to-last row of lockers and stepped onto the nearby bench to peer over them.

"-not my fault you can't point a gun to save your life," Cloud was speaking, settled into a pre-fighting stance as though ready to spring at any moment. It was plain to see why, as a mere five feet away from him stood three cadets, one with a commendable stature and his two lackeys settled behind him. None of them had a particularly pleasant demeanor; one even resorted to cracking his knuckles. Zack's fingernails dug deeply in the palms of his hands. Three against one? There was no honor in such a battle! Before he stepped in, he waited until he had the proof he needed to discipline them. Harshly.

"You and I both know that I was the top gunman in this unit before you started taking private lessons from Fair!" the enemy sneered, stepping taking half a step forward. Cloud didn't even blink. "Any of us would start getting ahead if we opened our legs for a Second."

Zack's blood ran cold.

"I got to where I am because I worked my ass off!" Cloud spat, hands tightening into white-knuckled fists. "Zack is my friend, and I trained with him the way I would with anyone else. I would never lower myself to sleeping around."

"That's the only way a wimp like you _could _jump rank!" The cadet charged forward, grabbing Cloud's wrists and yanking him forward, only to receive a knee in the gut.

_I taught him that move! _Zack could have laughed as he watched Cloud deliver two fierce jabs to his opponent's chest and fell back into a position that clearly gave them a choice between additional pain or salvaging their dignity. The lackeys stepped forward, grappling to restrain Cloud's arms, but not succeeding without prompt kicks to the groin. The moment the blonde was firmly restrained, Zack leapt over the row of lockers and between him and the advancing cadet.

"At attention!"

"Sir!" Immediately the recruits broke apart, coursing into a formal greeting and jerking their hands into a salute. An innocent smile tinged Zack's lips as he looked each of the young men up and down; three looked absolutely terrified, one simply confused.

"Combat outside of class is a direct violation of the code of conduct!" Zack barked in a booming voice that he hardly put to use. "Cadet Strife!"

"Sir!"

"As you were fighting in your defense, no citation is necessary. One week of evening sanitation duty."

"Yes, sir!"

"Now, you three. State your names."

"Adel Kochi!"

"Kayne Ferran!"

"Flavien Allaway!"

Zack hummed, flipping out his cell phone and typing so swiftly that his thumbs were blurred to the sight. "I'm citing you for instigating violence and slandering a superior officer. All three of you are to report to General Sephiroth tomorrow morning at 0600 hours to receive disciplinary action. Dismissed."

"Sir! Yes, sir!" They bolted out of the locker room (or rather, waddled due to crotch-related injuries), none of them daring to look back. In a moment's time Zack was by Cloud's side, observing the flesh of his left cheek stained red by the assault.

"Are you alright, Cloud?"

Slightly stunned, the blonde was only able to ask, "What are you doing here, Zack?"

_Stalking you. _"I know you have a free period after lunch today, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out into the city with me." Zack suddenly got rather bashful, rubbing the back of his neck with a blush. "Sorry I had to punish you too. If I didn't, the rumors about favoritism would have escalated."

Cloud's heart sank. 'Favoritism' was an understatement as to what had been implied. "You, uh, heard everything then?" He could feel his cheeks burning bright red. _Zack must hate me. He'll avoid me forever and ever and ever... _He nearly flinched when a hand on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Cloud." The sincerity in Zack's voice nullified his happy-go-lucky demeanor, and the change was almost astonishing for Cloud to watch. "It never even crossed my mind that training with you would spur on this type of talk. How often do people get on you about it? You can be honest with me," he added in light of Cloud's obvious reluctance.

"It's only gotten physical twice," he admitted, folding his arms over his chest. "People make comments, but… it doesn't matter."

Zack's eyes narrowed, trying to prevent himself from demanding names, dormitory numbers, and an estimation of the target's defenses. "Good. You can't let it bother you. In two weeks' time, you'll show everyone at the examinations what you're made of, and that it has nothing to do with me."

"But… I mean…" Cloud was vaguely aware that his mouth was opening and closing in the manner of a fish. "Doesn't it bother _you_?"

"Are you kidding? People who are jealous will say anything to make themselves feel better. When I made Second Class, somebody accused me of sleeping with Angeal. And Genesis. And Sephiroth." Zack laughed, as though recalling a fond memory. "Just keep doing your best and let me know if anyone gives you any trouble. I know you can handle it, but I don't want you getting a citation right before evaluations. Besides, I don't think anyone is going to mess with you for a while. Sephiroth will take care of those three."

Cloud finally allowed a smile to cross his face. "You're really gonna send them to the General?"

"Of course! Just you wait. Those three will never be able to look you in the eye again!"

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

Sephiroth flipped the manila folder open, scanning its contents with utter disinterest. He promptly closed it once more and opened the next one. What was it about being so high up on the corporate ladder that attracted such pathetically menial tasks? The cell phone on the corner of his desk buzzed, and he reached over mechanically to flip it open. He performed a double-take at the message.

_Seph- _

_Three cadets will be reporting to you tomorrow morning for disciplinary action. Please take a little time out of your busy schedule to scare the living sh-t out of them. _

_Love, _

_Zack_

A smile tugged at Sephiroth's lips. Then again, his comrades tended to keep things interesting.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

"Oh! Oh! Oh! That's him, Angeal! That's _him_!" Zack was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement, breath flushing the thick glass wall as he stared down at the proceeding examinations. Angeal and he were just two of the many SOLDIER officials overlooking the infantry from the observation rooms; however, they were among the few that weren't charged with scoring the young men as they ran obstacle courses, engaged in combat, and demonstrated their efficiency with weaponry. Angeal joined his student at the window, gazing down at the cadet Zack was enthusiastically pointing at. The slender, blonde cadet was currently pinning down a much larger teenager to the floor using an ankle lock submission. "Oh, he's using my moves!" Zack tugged intently on his mentor's shoulder. "You see that?"

"He's good," Angeal agreed, inclining his head as Cloud returned to the boundaries of the ring, lips pursed to hide a nervous smile. He was obviously trained above the standards of the average cadet, no doubt thanks to Zack's efforts. "Physically he seems well off. His classes?"

"He studies really hard, even though he doesn't need to. Concentration comes second nature to Cloud."

"You could learn something from him then."

Zack pouted, returning his attention to the exams. The six-month evaluation period was a vital time in a cadet's career. It decided who moved on to advanced training, who remained at the basic level, and who was kicked to the curb. If Cloud scored well, he could move on to advanced training and be in the running for SOLDIER, like he so desired. Zack inconspicuously moved to his left, where a sergeant was jotting down notes on a clipboard. "So, what do you think of that blonde kid?"

Meanwhile 'that blonde kid' was about the step forward to fight his next opponent. Cloud steadied his breathing, barely collecting himself before a punch forced him to dodge and roll to his left. He crouched, performing a leg sweep that sent his opponent staggering before leaping up and delivering a blow to the chest. His opponent merely grunted and straightened himself, before lunging forward to kick at Cloud's stomach. The teenager managed to catch the cadet by the ankle and jerk him forward to deliver a third blow. Cloud took this chance to pin the man, earning himself his third straight win. His heart pounded harder with every passing minute. He was doing it! He was really doing it! _I wonder if Zack is watching._

"Strife, Cloud! Report to the laboratories!"

Cloud let out a sharp exhale. Only advanced students reported to the labs! He patted himself down with his damp towel and jogged over to the stairwell with a smile that couldn't have been slapped off of his face. If he played his cards right, he was going to be a member of SOLDIER! _Keep a straight face, keep a straight face. Remain professional. _He was intercepted by Zack, who proceeded to give him a bone-crushing hug and spin him around with gleeful laughter.

"You did it, Cloud! You're going to the labs!" _And it's the only time in your life you'll be happy to go there. _

"I couldn't have done it without you! Thank you so much!" Cloud laughed, returning the hug with equal zeal. Screw being professional.

"Now, don't be nervous," Zack began with his arm wrapped around Cloud's shoulders as they descended the stairs. "They're going to give you a dosage of mako and test your affinity to it. Most of the time you just get a little nauseous and your muscles ache a bit. It'll pass with a good night's sleep."

"I'm not a big fan of needles," Cloud mumbled, rubbing his bicep reflexively.

"Don't worry. They keep it short and sweet down in the labs. In and out, that's their motto. They don't have enough time to cause each patient gruesome pain and misery."

Zack escorted Cloud as far as the door to the laboratory, and they were intercepted by a stern young man in a white lab coat who guarded the metal door. "Name?" he asked, eyes flickering from the clipboard back to the boy.

"Cloud Strife."

The door slid open and Zack squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "I'll be waiting," he said cheerfully, before stepping away. Cloud strode nervously forward, following the lab assistant into an eerily sinister section of the ShinRa building. The corridor became a thick jungle of wires to duck and dodge until they reached an entryway heavily guarded with various mechanisms. The man must have swiped four keycards through the slot to open the door, which led to a room tightly crammed with machinery, computers, and odd things swimming in tanks of green… something. The dim lighting, the dozens of syringes, and the organisms with too many eyeballs made the whole setting feel like some outdated horror movie.

The lab assistant gestured to a treatment table in the middle of the mess. "Professor Hojo will see you momentarily."

Professor Hojo being the villain in the movie, naturally. Cloud sat himself down on the table, swinging his feet nervously just to distract himself from the huge collection of needles that were just waiting to sink into his flesh. He had heard many things about Hojo over the past few months- that he was terrifying, cruel, ugly, and had a bone-chilling laugh ignited by the misery of others. It was said that even _Sephiroth _feared the man to some degree. Cloud clicked his tongue, trying to distract himself from the silence that was only broken by the bubbling of tanks and the whirling of a computer processor.

"Cloud Strife."

He visibly flinched as a hunched man emerged from the darkness, his narrow face scrunched into a sneer as he pushed his glasses atop the bridge of his nose. Hojo set aside a folder on the nearby table and went to work, moving about bottles and syringes as he glanced at the file. "It says here that you were born in Nibelheim. How much time did you spend around the reactor there?" The man had a distinctly unpleasant voice, one that seemed to cackle menacingly.

"I never went there. It was too far into the mountains." Cloud's eyes widened as Hojo filled a syringe with green goo, never once glancing up from his file. _I wish he would look at what he's doing. _

"This is a dosage of mako that is equivalent to that of a beginning SOLDIER," Hojo continued, leveling off the liquid and finally giving it an eye-level glance. "The most common symptoms are nausea, headaches, soreness of muscles, and involuntary muscles spasms. You are to report to me tomorrow at six o' clock sharp along with the other cadets. Any vomiting, bleeding, loss of consciousness, fevers, skin irritation, swelling of the throat, burning of the lungs, or any other such symptom should be documented. You should spend the rest of your night in the presence of another person, as you may find yourself in need of serious medical attention and unable to call for it yourself. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Cloud winced. Was he supposed to call this guy 'sir'? He didn't have time to think it over as his right bicep was rubbed with alcohol and promptly jabbed with an absurdly thick needle. Cloud was unable to tear his glance away from the huge syringe sticking out of his arm, no matter how ill it made his stomach. The green toxin was drop by drop injected into his bloodstream, and he could feel its warmth spreading through him like wildfire. Cloud's eyes fluttered and he swayed a bit as the needle was removed.

Zack's eyes widened as he browsed through the booklet Angeal had given him, elaborating upon his transition into First. _I'm gonna lose my vacation time if I don't use it by my induction! _Not happening. He had a whole week of vacation time he'd acquired, and he was _not _letting it slip through his fingers. _Could go to Junon, I guess. Really nice city life there. There's that one hotel I stayed at that's pretty sweet. But Costa del Sol has much better beaches. _A smile twitched at Zack's lips. Sun and fun sounded pretty good right about now. Don't be mistaken- Zack Fair loved his job. But he was due for a vacation! Angeal worked him to the bone.

His head jerked up and he pocketed the booklet when the lab doors opened again, revealing a very pale Cloud. "How did it go, buddy?"

"Um… fine." Zack frowned. Cloud's voice was distant, as though he wasn't quite attuned to what he was saying. The blonde staggered forward, caught by the raven-haired man's arms in an instant. Cloud groaned as Zack made an attempt to steady him.

"Let's get you somewhere you can rest." Zack led Cloud toward the stairs, then paused. The poor boy didn't look like he could get much more nauseous, and he needed to get him to a bed fast. He made his way for the elevator instead, all the while keeping Cloud close. "We'll head up to my place for now," he said, trying to distract a shivering Cloud from the upward motion of the transport. "The barracks are way too noisy." When they finally reached Zack's apartment, the SOLDIER was more than worried. The blonde had started to tremble, eyes bleary and unfocused. "Cloud? How are you?" he asked softly as he opened the door and ushered the boy inside, receiving a vicious shake of the head.

"Bathroom." The word barely escaped Cloud's lips before he started heaving. Zack quickly guided the teenager by the shoulders to the bathroom, where he proceeded to collapse and violently vomit up his guts. Zack quickly fumbled for a washcloth, wetting it and pressing it against the boy's neck as he surged forward with another bout of retching. Zack felt unimaginable panic swell in his chest when he saw the blood splatters tinge the floor tiles.

_Stop staring and pick up the phone! _Angeal's voice barked in his mind. _He needs a medic! _

_Don't you dare! _Genesis' voice hissed. _If you let the labs know he's having a critical reaction to the mako, you'll ruin his dreams of becoming a member of SOLDIER! _

Zack flinched, gently rubbing Cloud's back as he fell still, the harsh panting of the blonde weighing on his guilt. _Maybe he'll be okay. Maybe we can wait this out. _

Three hours were enough to prove him wrong. The trembling and retching had only lessened when the blonde had collapsed in Zack's arms in an unconscious state. Zack pulled his phone from his pocket, glaring at the gleaming screen. He had a decision to make.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

Genesis sighed, nestling deeper into the niche of the windowsill. How he so enjoyed windows. Transparent, yet protective. They offered a glimpse, and that's really all he needed. Just a reassurance that the world still existed, still revolved when he felt that everything had come to a standstill. He glanced down at the open volume in his lap. "_My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." _He had whispered the same words to Sephiroth on the night he had sold his soul to the silver-haired god… Genesis sighed, leaning back to pinch the bridge of his nose with exasperation.

"_Genesis? Are you awake?" _

_The redhead's eyes fluttered open as a voice seeped through the thin canvas of the tent. "I'm always awake," he whispered, to which the opening of his tent was unzipped. Genesis shifted with a sigh, pounding a fist into his pillow as though it was the cause of his insomnia. Silence had fallen over the campsite three hours ago, but no member of SOLDIER could shut their eyes without seeing the mangled corpses of their comrades intermingled with the blood that had been spilt that day. Sephiroth slid into the tent gracefully, his long hair brushing against Genesis' cheek as he settled next to the older man. Genesis reached under his pillow to produce a small flashlight, flicking it on to meet the emerald eyes of sixteen-year-old Sephiroth. The young man had seemed so innocent that night. Fresh from the laboratories, Sephiroth knew only the cold metal of machines and the pain they could cause him. The only contact with humanity he knew was the prickling of needles and the merciless prodding of gloved hands at his body. Despite this, he had befriended Angeal and Genesis with almost extraordinary ease. They understood what it was like to be treated as test subjects. They understood what it was like to be treated as sub-human by those monsters Hollander and Hojo._

"_You fought well today," Genesis whispered, reaching upward to run his hand through the young man's hair. "We captured the fort thanks to you." _

"_I did what was necessary. What I was trained to do." Sephiroth spoke the words mechanically, something that made Genesis' heart twitch. Those fucking scientists thought they succeeded when the brainwashed Sephiroth into thinking he was only entitled to what was expected of him. Well, Genesis would prove them wrong Firstly, by introducing Sephiroth to the pleasures of reading. He handed the other the flashlight and initiated their nightly ritual- Genesis would read aloud and Sephiroth would simply listen, enjoying the sweet sound of the Genesis' silky voice. LOVELESS had been a favorite of the redhead's ever since Angeal had taken him to see the live stage performance in Midgar, and Sephiroth never protested whatever Genesis chose to read._

_By the time Genesis had finished, Sephiroth's head had found its way onto the shared pillow, eyes half-open and still unable to find their rest. "I have heard the poem so many times, I am sure I could recite it back to you," Sephiroth whispered, to which Genesis smiled. _

"_Yes, I suppose so. LOVELESS is a beautiful piece. Sad, but beautiful." Genesis shut the book and tucked it safely away, before curling up underneath his sleeping bag and holding it open in invitation. Sephiroth shut off the flashlight and slid in beside him, clothed only in a pair of loose sweatpants. They were silent for a few minutes, shoulders just barely touching. Genesis was conscious of how often he shifted due to Sephiroth's steadfast stillness. He was somewhat surprised when Sephiroth broke the silence:  
_

"_Do you believe in it?" _

"_Believe in what?" Genesis whispered, just barely able to make out those mako-green eyes in the darkness. _

"_The gift of the goddess. You speak of it so often, as though it is a tangible thing." _

"_Of course it exists," Genesis scoffed. "It is the path to happiness and fulfillment." _

"_And what exactly is it?" Sephiroth's voice sounded amused, patronizing. Genesis would not stand for it. _

"_I imagine it's not the same for every single person. Life is a quest to find that fulfillment." _

"_Oh? Well then, what does it mean for you or I? We were born to kill, and we kill until we die. Where is the fulfillment in that?" _

"_There's more to our lives than our occupation. There's the honor that comes with it. The pride of our efforts." _

"_Those things are imaginary. They exist only in the creator's mind to ease and justify. They mean nothing." _

_Genesis' breath caught in his throat. It was the first time he'd heard Sephiroth speak so definitively about the abstract. But Sephiroth was still a boy. The existence he led in the laboratories had been horrific, to be sure; but the beauty and ugliness of life was still a mystery to him. "What about our friendship? Does that mean nothing as well? Is that imaginary?" His words were met with silence. "Not everything that's intangible is unreal, Sephiroth. Being human means being affected. By our surroundings, our bonds, our friends…" _

_"How can you be sure?" Sephiroth demanded, his voice strengthening in volume. "Perhaps emotional response is a façade. Perhaps it is merely variations of attachment that we allow to affect us unnecessarily." _

_Genesis rolled over onto his side, resting a hand on Sephiroth's chest to steady himself. "Sephiroth… if I died in battle tomorrow, could you live without giving me a second thought?" _

"_No." Genesis bit back a smile. He could almost imagine Sephiroth's 'so what?' expression. _

"_You can't prevent yourself from missing someone. You can't prevent yourself from being affected by your surroundings. The things you feel are real and good and _human_. No matter what they say, Seph." Genesis swallowed hard when he felt a hand enclose over his own, and Sephiroth's heart accelerate beneath his touch. _

"_I don't know if I want to be human. You make it sound painful." _

"_There are beautiful things too. Things that make life worth living." _

"_Show me." _

_Genesis pulled the younger boy into a kiss, with every such intention. _

Genesis jolted as the phone in his pocket vibrated, before lifting it to his ear with a distant, "Hello?" His greeting was met with a familiar voice shaken with fear.

"I'm sorry Genesis, but… I need another favor."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Am I magic, or am I magic? If only my story was as good as my updating! Haha!)**

_Mama- _

_I did it. I'm going to be in SOLDIER. I passed all of my exams, and I've been inducted into the advanced program. I just got my new schedule today listing all of my classes. Materia utilization, combat strategy, weapon specialization… I have three hours of training time allotted every day to use at my own discretion! I couldn't have done it without Zack. I never would've had the confidence or skills to get where I am. He's being evaluated for First Class soon, so I hope he still has time to train with me when he gets promoted. _

_I got a nice little pay raise now that I'm eligible for missions, so I went out and bought that camera like I said I would. I printed out pictures of Midgar, my dorm room, my roommate, the ShinRa building, and Zack of course. Things are really going well, Mom. Between you and me, I wasn't always confident in my decision to join the army. But I know now that I made the right decision, that I was meant for this._

_Love, _

_Cloud_

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

Genesis threaded his fingers through his hair, combing a stray lock back into place. This was a habit of his in the rare event that he became anxious, and he'd become hyperaware of it ever since Angeal had pointed it out to him in their youth. His narrowed eyes appraised the teenager standing before his desk, tossing the possibilities around in his mind. The Second Class SOLDIER was staring him down with equal determination, unwavering despite the sweat beading down the back of his neck. "Zack…" Genesis rested his chin on his folded hands, releasing his held breath with a sigh. "Promise me you will be responsible with this. I'm risking a lot here."

"Thank you. You'll never understand how much this means to me." Zack stepped forward as Genesis extracted a slim, black briefcase from beneath his desk and gripped the handle more tightly than necessary. "Everything concerning the matter is now my responsibility, and I'll make sure it stays that way." 

Genesis could only nod. He trusted Zack…. but he may have allowed his affections for the boy to cloud his judgment this time. All it took was one look at Zack to know the boy had good intentions; how could one refuse those puppy-like eyes? Even so, Angeal would absolutely slaughter him if he knew what he had done.

Zack walked stiffly from the room with the briefcase pressed against his side. He stepped into the upward-bound elevator, too caught up in his paranoia to notice the cadet who stared at him with wide eyes. If anyone saw what was inside of the container he held under his arm, he would surely be fired. Possibly imprisoned. The thought sent his heart racing, eyes flickering up toward the security camera in the leftmost corner of the elevator. When he finally reached the Second Class SOLDIER floor, he stepped out and brusquely strode toward his room where, as expected, Cloud was waiting for him. He shot the cadet a smile that didn't quite match his mood, before swiping his keycard and pushing the door open. The blonde swallowed in an attempt to moisten his dry throat, Zack's uncharacteristic nervousness rubbing off on him.

"Just, ah, take a seat on the couch." Zack disappeared into the bathroom, and Cloud sat straight-backed on the beige sofa. The soles of his uniform boots tapped habitually against the floor, his stomach tightening into knots. He focused on the floor below until he saw Zack's combat boots out of the corner of his eye. In one hand the SOLDIER held a syringe full of glowing green liquid. In the other he held a cotton ball drenched in alcohol.

"Zack?" he asked softly, his eyes shifting nervously between the items. The SOLDIER sat beside him, keeping the dosage of mako in his extended arm. When Zack said he had a way to help, this wasn't exactly what Cloud imagined.

"This mako is one tenth of the concentration of the dosage Hojo administered to you. For the next few weeks I can give you increasingly greater concentrations to build up your resistance. The laboratories could do this for every cadet hypersensitive to mako, but the administration doesn't consider it worth their time."

"Will it make me sick?" Cloud asked with unease, eying the subtle green glow warily. He remembered all too well the night he spent violently throwing up in Zack's bathroom.

"Not like the last dosage did, promise. You can rest here as long as you need." Zack's smile, though somewhat forced, gave Cloud the confidence to hold out his arm. The blonde averted his eyes to the ceiling as he felt the cool alcohol swipe across his skin and the following pinch that, as much as he tried to remain expressionless, made him wince. Cloud shivered as a bandage was administered, nausea sweeping through him as the mako was pumped through his bloodstream. The idea made him think of poison, and his face grew pale. He barely noticed when Zack's hands pressed him into a reclined position before grazing a palm over his forehead and checking his pupils for dilation.

"As I thought," Zack mumbled, smoothing a hand through his friend's hair. "This will be fine. You have around six months until the next SOLDIER induction, which is plenty of time to gain resistance to the mako." _I hope._ He sat on the edge of the couch, nervous tension wrought through his body as he stared intently into Cloud's dazed eyes. Never before had he felt so conflicted in a course of action as he did now. He struggled with his own conscience, for once unsure of what was right and what was wrong.

_You're putting Cloud in danger. _

_This is his one chance to achieve his dream. _

_You're not a doctor! If something goes wrong, you're to blame. _

_Cloud understands the risks. I told him I'd help him, and I meant it. _

"Zack?" Cloud's hand touched his shoulder, earning his immediate attention.

"What's up, buddy?" He turned toward the cadet, who had curled up into a tight ball in an attempt to quell his nausea.

"You could get in trouble for this, couldn't you?" The guilt that penetrated Cloud's voice made Zack's blood run cold.

"No way! My friend took care of it. Don't worry about me. Just focus on getting better!" Zack winked, rising with the intent of fetching the other some water. However, he was brought to a halt by a soft mumble:

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Out of all of the questions and doubts that ran through Zack's mind, that was the single one that hadn't made an appearance. He sat back down, his expression sympathetic as he ran a hand once again through those soft blonde spikes. "You're my friend, Cloud. I'd do anything I could."

The heaviness in Cloud's head forced the teenager to recline back, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve his mounting queasiness. It was strange. Ever since his childhood he'd thought himself incapable of making true friends. From Nibelheim to Midgar he'd always been the outcast of social circles, for one reason or another. It was easy to blame his timidity, his independence, his lack of desire to conform to social conventions. All-in-all, being alone just made things easier for him. But Zack made him feel that if he ever returned to that solidarity, he would be incurably lonely. Before he could reflect further, Cloud slipped into a light sleep, subduing his thoughts and leaving them for another time. A few minutes of silently watching his friend doze evoked protective instincts in Zack. He leaned over and kissed Cloud's forehead on impulse, his lips tingling as they parted from the smooth skin. Zack felt his heart skip a beat, and the undeniable desire to repeat the action. He rose, casting a fond look at the teenager before attending to the pile of dishes in the sink which, as Zack _was _a bachelor in the military, had grown exponentially higher over its week-long negligence.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

The atmosphere in the briefing room was terse. Zack looked down to the mission report in his hand, then to Angeal, then to the Director standing beside him. Angeal's arms were folded at his chest, taking his usual stance (which seemed twice as intimidating as usual) while the Director harmlessly adjusted his glasses and straightened his gloves. The raven-haired SOLDIER cleared his throat, nervously rocking back on his heels. He was so used to receiving orders from Angeal, he half-expected to hear that deep commanding voice ordering him into battle. Instead, all he received was a stern stare. _What does Angeal usually do before we start a mission? _Zack's mind flipped through scenarios, trying to balance impressing his superiors and achieving his ultimate goal. "I'd like to have a print out of the briefing concerning the mission during which the equipment was lost, if that's alright."

Zack breathed a sigh of relief as a smiling Lazard produced the pre-printed report from the pile of papers on his desk. "Thank you, Sir. I'll just, ah, review this on the helicopter then. So… Let's mosey." He shrugged awkwardly, trailing a hand back to ensure his sword was still strapped to his back. He had spent hours that morning rearranging his materia, and he would not permit himself to make an amateur mistake…. such as leaving his weapon behind. Zack made his way onto the rooftop landing strip, where a helicopter was awaiting their arrival. Angeal and Lazard seemed to follow at a lengthy distance, which was mysteriously unnerving. He began to climb into the back of the copter, before realizing he was the commanding officer and slid into the co-pilot seat next to the Turk at the controls. "Coordinates 67.873, 103.400," he affirmed as Angeal had often done, adjusting his headset. "Twenty miles northeast of Junon."

The man beside him huffed, clearly irritated at being reminded of what he already knew. Zack pursed his lips and fixed his eyes on the ground below as the helicopter ascended, excitement mounting as the ShinRa building grew smaller. _Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class. _He mouthed the words, enjoying the way they rolled off of his tongue. He was going to get a promotion. And then he was going to take a vacation. And then he was going to be a hero. A commendable agenda indeed.

The only person more nervous than Zack was perhaps Angeal himself. This was the cumulative assessment of everything Zack had learned during their time together. Zack was one of the best soldiers- one of the best _men_- Angeal had the pleasure of working with. It was an honor to be with him for his final evaluation.

When Zack Fair stepped foot off of that helicopter, he slapped on his game face and surveyed the environment. Ocean to the left, grassy plains to the right, and the target cavern up ahead. With a self- pep talk, it was a little easier to accept the fact that two ShinRa officials were shadowing his every move. _You're the man, Zack. This is your mission. Everyone's watching _you _this time. _He led the way toward the cove, making a withdrawal from his mental bank of knowledge… which _was_,contrary to popular belief, adequately stocked. _According to the reports, the equipment was lost on a monster research expedition. It was probably dropped in the midst of battle, meaning that it's deep in the cavern and probably surrounded by whatever species was being evaluated. _He unfolded the report summary in his pocket and glanced at it again.

_Shreds, Sonic Speeds, and Valrons. All high-level monsters. I'd better be on my toes if I want to impress the Director. _His confidence was crushed when he stepped into the cavern and realized one important detail: he'd forgotten to bring a flashlight. _Crap! I'm so screwed! _ _Angeal never would have forgotten the flashlight. I'm not fit to be a First Class SOLDIER! I'm gonna be reprimanded, fired, put to death! Why didn't I just grab a damn flashlight? _He turned around, about to announce his folly to the other members of the party, when Angeal presented him with a steel flashlight and a smirk.

"I'd almost forgotten. You asked me to hold onto this before we boarded the copter."

"Ah. Yes. Thank you, Angeal. I was… just looking for that." He blushed, flicking on the flashlight and turning toward the cavern. _Well, let's hope the rest of the day goes a little smoother._ With a deep breath, he marched straight into the darkness… and tripped over a rock, sending him stumbling forward to hit his head on a stalagmite. "Well, the structure seems stable. I guess it's safe to proceed." Zack patted the cavern roof rather fondly to disguise his utter humiliation. He took care in his step, making every attempt not to fall flat on his face. He shivered as he walked through what felt like a spider web (his imagination perhaps?), and hopped over a ledge that signaled the widening of the cavern. _We're in the core of the cove, but where are the monsters? _ Nevertheless, Zack drew his sword in his right hand and waved about the flashlight with his left. He stilled for a moment, as did the men trailing him, listening intently to the soft noises echoing in the cavern. A shift of a pebble, the sound of the ocean's waves, a beastly hiss… _Bingo. _

A Zolokalter came skidding down the cavern wall and lunged toward him, teeth first. Zack effortlessly sliced through the enemy, throwing a Thunder in for good measure. _Piece of cake. Who's the man? You're the man. _His elation mounted with every step he took and every enemy he sliced through; that is, until he spotted something that seemed oddly out of place- two video cameras and a sound amplifier. Unfortunately, they were lying in what must have been the deepest, darkest, most dangerous crevice below the ledge upon which they stood. He drew a strand of rope from his belt and attached the flashlight before hanging it from the ceiling to light his path. He strapped his sword to his back and began to awkwardly climb down the cavern wall looking over one shoulder. He planted his feet into a steady niche until the equipment was within arm's reach. He extended his hand until his fingertips skimmed the surface of the camera…

The shriek of a battle cry curdled his blood, and he was forced to yank his hand back as the jaws of a Shred emerged from the pile of loose rocks below. Two more slithered from depths of the cavern, and Zack found himself surrounded by three reptilian beasts, eyes glowing with malicious intent. _It's a nest! _Zack's eyes flickered to the equipment below, flinching as the claws of one monster came much too close to it. _I have to lure them away from here. _

Angeal took a step back from the ledge, suppressing the instinctive urge to reach for his sword. Shreds were dangerous in a pack, coordinating their attacks intelligently and using restorative magic on each other. They were immune to three elements. Angeal took an uneasy breath. Did Zack remember that?

Zack backed further into the cavern, drawing his sword to fend off the first lunging monster. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind as he took the first swing.

_Shreds have powerful immunities… but what are they? _

_They can use the third level of Cure on each other, I have to finish it quickly._

_I have to use magic, but what kind? _

_Shreds originated in glacier territory! That means they're immune to ice, water, and probably earth._

_So I have to hit it with… _

"FIRE!" Zack threw a Fire at one and made a jab at the other, sending the monsters reeling backward. His victory was short-lived, as they cast cure upon themselves and went barreling toward him, significantly more irritated. _Time for another approach. _He cast a temporary barrier, working so quickly that his hands were a blur to the sight. He rearranged his materia, his thought process powered by adrenaline as he reworked his Fire materia into his sword alongside an Elemental materia. When his shield disintegrated, he wasted no time in plunging his sword through the stomach of the first Shred, casting a simultaneous summon with his other hand to keep the others occupied. Granted, summoning a Fat Chocobo in front of the Director was a little embarrassing, but it kept the Shreds occupied so that they would have no chance to heal their companion. When the first Shred was destroyed and the summon dismissed, the remaining Shreds, weakened but intact, surrounded him from opposite sides.

While fending off one, the other set of jaws sunk into his side. _Damn. _In one swift motion he sliced through the offending Shred, obliterating the last of his enemies. With a shudder, he cast Cure upon his wounded side and watched in fascination as the skin mended as though it had never been opened. He grimaced at his ruined uniform, but shrugged the matter off. Hopefully he was due for a First Class uniform anyway. He hauled the surveillance equipment (scratched and chipped, but otherwise functional) carefully to the top of the ledge, beaming over the pile of electronics.

"So, how did I do?"

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

"Strife."

"Sir!" Cloud snapped into a salute, despite the aching of his every muscle, the blur of his eyesight, and the sweat dripping from his brow. Class had only just ended, and the only thought running through his mind was of his hatred for his presiding sergeant. It was the final class of his basic training, and it seemed that not a single cadet was to catch a break. They had been worked through obstacle courses, forced to spar each other into unconsciousness, and barked at until their ears bled. No doubt he was in for a lecture, or perhaps an insult in the form of a bitter name-calling. Much to his surprise, his instructor looked him up and down and said, "Hit the showers, Strife. You've done well, and you have a great future ahead of you here in ShinRa."

Cloud blinked away his daze and stammered out, "Thank you, Sir!" Before his sergeant could remember that his personality was that of a cold-hearted bastard, Cloud sped off toward the locker rooms for the last time that year with a wide grin on his face. The day could not be better; he was finished with his training, Zack was off making First, and nobody had dared mock him after he had showcased his abilities at the examinations. After a quick shower, he pulled on a T-shirt and the cleanest pair of jeans in his possession before clearing his locker out- or rather, carelessly stuffed his possessions into his duffle bag. He trekked his way back to the administrative building, contemplating what he might do next. He had a whole week to himself, a vacation of sorts before moving into the advanced squadron. A grin pulled at his lips at the thought of having more time to spend with Zack. _Maybe he'll still help me train. He started teaching me about materia last week, and I'd really like to try it for myself. _

The automated double doors to the administration building slid open, and the first thing Cloud noticed was a very familiar voice: "Rolls off the tongue, doesn't it Angeal? First Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair!"

"Now all you have to do is live up to your title," a much deeper voice answered, tinged with amusement.

"No problem! Everything I- _Cloud_!" Cloud was smothered in muscled arms and promptly swung around in the air by a giddy Zack. "Cloud! You're not gonna believe this I-"

"Made First Class?" Cloud blinked away his daze as he was set back on the ground, attempting to regain his blurred vision. "I knew you would. Congratulations!" The wide smile on his face promptly faded when Zack stepped aside, revealing the burly, intimidating commander that was known as- "Commander Hewley! Sir!" Cloud saluted, his stiff anxiety ignored or perhaps unnoticed by Zack who dragged the blonde over toward his mentor.

"Angeal, this is my friend Cloud! You remember him from the exams, right?"

Angeal nodded, offering a kind smile toward the nerve-wracked cadet. _So, this is the one Zack is so enamored with. _"Of course. You performed well, Cadet Strife. ShinRa could use more men like you."

"Um, thank you, Sir!" Cloud paused, sparing a glance at the beaming teenager with an arm wrapped around him. "Of course, I couldn't have done it without Zack." He managed not to flinch at the deepest layer of truth to his statement.

"Nonsense! You did all of that on your own!" Zack ruffled the soft blonde spikes that immediately morphed their way back to their natural state.

"Zack!" Cloud blushed, swatting his friend's hand away. Of all people to embarrass him in front of!

"Come on, you and I are going out to dinner!" Zack began pushing a stunned Cloud toward the door, calling over his shoulder, "Wanna join us, Angeal?"

Angeal shook his head, attending to the paperwork strewn across the countertop of the foremost desk. "I need to approve your release and put your vacation request through. Sephiroth isn't going to be happy; he wanted you in Mideel this weekend."

"Dodged a bullet there," Zack mumbled with a sly grin while Cloud wiggled out of his grip.

"Hang on, Zack. I need to sign a few things too."

"Ah, paperwork ruins everything!" Zack pouted, releasing his friend only momentarily so that the cadet could saunter over to the front desk and request his registration forms. Cloud felt a sense of pride as he skimmed the documents outlining his new obligations. On the final page signed away his old life… signed himself over to ShinRa. Despite his slightly surreal 'I-just-emerged-from-a-milestone-in-life' moment, he allowed himself to be dragged away to 'celebrate the Zack Fair way' (which no doubt included pizza). However, what he did not expect was to follow Zack below the plate. It was the first time he'd ever seen the lower level of Midgar, and he couldn't keep the shock out of his expression. Beneath the plate was nothing short of… a ghetto. It was dark, damp, ragged, and saturated with a sense of desperation. He could no longer feel the warmth of the sun on the back of his neck, or see the towering buildings that seemed to stretch into the horizon.

"It's so… different below the plate," Cloud murmured, eyes passing over two children huddled against a residence no larger than a shack. He only realized he had stopped walking when Zack's hand tugged at his wrist.

"You haven't been down here before? Ah, man. When my friends and I were cadets, we used to head down here all the time and sneak into clubs." Cloud's astonishment did not go unnoticed by Zack, who couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I wasn't exactly a prime example of a shining citizen. But I turned out alright, didn't I?"

"Better than alright." Cloud couldn't quell the uneasiness stirring in his blood. He could only imagine what shady, X-rated entertainment clubs beneath the plate must feature. Cloud had no time to ponder it as he followed Zack into the objective pizza parlor. Cloud sat himself down in the nearest booth while Zack placed their order, staring out the window at the ragged remains of what was once a city. He paid little mind to the cola that was slid in front of him, attention drawn to a rather sickly looking woman traveling the streets clothed in little more than rags.

"Cloud? What's on your mind?" Zack twirled his straw absently, observing the oddly misplaced expression of preoccupation on Cloud's face. Usually it was Zack that lost his concentration.

"If ShinRa has the resources to invade Wutai… why can't they help these people? Why can't they rebuild the lower level of Midgar?"

Zack grimaced, tapping his fingernails against the tabletop. "Funny thing, becoming a member of the armed forces. You start out wanting to do good. Unfortunately, you work off of someone else's perception of good. There's no money for ShinRa in rebuilding the lower plate. Even though I personally would rather put the resources to use down here, all I am is a soldier. I follow orders and hope ShinRa is doing the right thing. Moving up in the ranks will give you more influence on matters of importance, but even Sephiroth doesn't have the power to redirect the entire company's objectives."

Cloud sighed, shrugging off his unease before forcing a smile onto his face that, in the presence of Zack, would not remain false for long. "So? Obviously your mission went well. Tell me about it."

Zack nodded, taking a moment to compose himself before weaving the tale: "So there I was, in the middle of a pitch-black cavern with only a tiny, fluttering flashlight to light my path. Meters of jagged cavern rocks separated me from my objective. The equipment was within arms' reach when I heard a fierce growl. I blinked, I was surrounded by three bloodthirsty Shreds. Immune to water, ice, and earth, my materia was deemed useless! As bravely as I fought, my efforts were in vain as the wretched creatures cast Cure upon each other, hunting me like a pack of wolves hunts its prey. With only seconds to spare, I threw up a shield and rearranged the materia of my sword. Fire was my only weapon against my evil, smelly enemy! I took down one, but was promptly cornered by the remaining beasts. One sank his jaws into my left side-" Cloud uttered a genuine gasp at this point- "but I fended it off and sliced it into oblivion. In the end, I snatched up that surveillance equipment, submitted it to the Research Department, took a shower, and got my recommendation from the Director. I get formally promoted in a week." Zack's eyes widened along with his smile. "Say, you're on vacation this week too, aren't you? Are you going back to Nibelheim to see your family?"

"Not just yet. I swore that I wouldn't return to Nibelheim until I was a member of SOLDIER. I have a ways to go before I reach that point."

"It's not as far off as you think," Zack protested, fondly ruffling the other's hair. "Even Angeal was impressed by you." Cloud blushed, thankful for the distraction of the pizza (extra large, of course) arriving at their table. "Anyway," Zack spoke through a mouthful of pizza, earning a napkin tossed his way by a disgusted Cloud. "If I don't take my vacation now, I'll lose it. I was thinking maybe you'd like to come with me to Costa del Sol."

Cloud promptly choked on his first bite. "Are you serious?"

Zack stared strangely at the cadet, reaching over to pat his back and clear his airways. "Yeah. They've got really beautiful beaches there, you know. Perfect place to unwind for a while, just you and me. I'll have you back before your term starts, I promise."

"That does sound nice," Cloud admitted, wrapping one arm around his chest as he felt his heart accelerate. _'Just you and me.' _The phrase was a pleasant reinforcement to Zack's claim that they were friends, that he valued Cloud despite their difference in rank. For some unknown, Gaia-forsaken reason… Zack really did like him. The thought alone sent Cloud's mind into a haze.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave on Sunday. It'll be good for you, getting out of this stuffy city." In the ravenous manner of a teenager, Zack turned his attention back to his food, leaving Cloud to wallow in his thoughts. Zack and him… vacationing in Costa del Sol… for a whole week together… _'Just you and me.' _Suddenly, he'd lost his appetite to the butterflies in his stomach. He was jolted from his reverie as Zack's phone jingled a familiar ring. The man automatically flipped it open and held it against his ear, offering a pizza-muffled, "Zack Fair, SOLDIER _First _Class."

The velvety voice of Genesis Rhapsodos responded, "Well done, Zack. Now that you've made First Class, perhaps you can stop asking me for ridiculous favors."

"Heh. Sorry about that. In my defense, you keep submitting to my requests. I wouldn't-"

"Excuse me? Remember to whom you are speaking! Genesis Rhapsodos _submits _to no one." A muffled response bled thought the receiver followed by a shriek, "I heard that, Sephiroth!" A clearing of the throat commenced before he continued, "Anyway, I called to congratulate you on your astounding performance, blah, blah, blah… And expect more of my missions to be pawned off onto you, free-loader."

"Free-loader?" Zack raised an eyebrow as the line went dead. "That's a little harsh. Maybe I do deserve it. I'll do something nice for Genesis when I get back then."

_I can't believe Zack is on such personal terms with Commanders Rhapsodos and Hewley. The General even! _Then again, was it really so surprising? Zack had the potential to worm his way into anyone's heart.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

Cloud could have kissed the ground when he stumbled out of the helicopter, though out of dignity he refrained from doing so. The ride from Midgar to Costa del Sol had been utterly horrifying, even more so with the hovering fear of vomiting up his breakfast all over Zack. When the man had assured him that he'd 'reserved transportation', Cloud had thought perhaps a train or a bus or even a rental car would be their means of travel. A personal ShinRa helicopter was the last thing he expected. "Thanks for the ride!" Zack called over the hum of the blades as the helicopter started up once more, not paying any mind to the woman shooting him a glare behind the controls. Cloud had to pity her; dropping off someone on a vacation while you're on the clock didn't exactly sound like fun.

"We have about a mile to walk before we reach town," Zack announced with a wide grin, tugging his standard ShinRa-issued duffle bag over his shoulder and sliding on a pair of sunglasses. The dutiful First Class SOLDIER, always ready and willing for danger, was now dressed in a pair of tattered jeans and a loose blue T-shirt surely to be tossed away when they reached the beach. Seeing Zack in casualwear was almost comical to some degree; Cloud had only ever seen the man in his uniform, which severely contrasted the warmth and vibrancy of his character. Now Zack didn't even look remotely dangerous, despite having the ability to snap a spine in half. Cloud shook off the last of his motion sickness and followed the man as he led the way along the coast. He couldn't help but admire the ocean as it came into view over the side of the cliff parallel to the path, reveling in the salty tang in the air that belonged solely to its waters.

"Thanks a lot for bringing me along. I haven't seen the outside of Midgar for seven months."

Zack dismissed his gratitude with a wave of his hand, stretching his arms out behind his back with a deep sigh. "Are you kidding? Wouldn't be much fun without you."

An unfamiliar fluttering sensation returned to Cloud's stomach as he trailed behind Zack, one arm wrapped tightly around his chest to clutch the strap of the bag hanging over his shoulder. Upon reaching Costa del Sol, Cloud found himself in awe of the settlement's quaint nature. He had been expecting an overbearing, extravagant, tourist-catering city. Instead, he saw the village in all of its lazy, weekend glory. It was full of easygoing citizens lounging about, listening to acoustic music and sipping brightly colored drinks. The atmosphere was relaxed, so different from the constant rustling of the barracks or the pressure of the training rooms. His shoes shuffled against the paved sandstone below as he followed Zack into the picturesque inn, decorated with rustic woods, tile accents, and extravagantly patterned rugs that would certainly make even the great Sephiroth dizzy.

"We'll need a room for six nights," Zack announced, shrugging his pack to the floor as he leaned up against the reception desk with a quirky smile and tapped the surface of the counter in a somewhat musical rhythm.

"We have one room available on the upper floor for one-hundred and twenty Gil per night," the clerk behind the desk said without looking up from the clipboard on his desk. "Room 203. Just sign the registry and I'll give you your keys."

"Thanks!" With more enthusiasm than one would expect of someone attending to a form, Zack began to whistle as he filled in the necessary blanks. Cloud had attempted to coerce Zack into allowing him to pay for half of their expenses, but the man had dismissed the issue by implying ShinRa would be the ones footing the bill. Cloud would have cared to act more indignant if he thought a cadet's opinion of corporate workings mattered to anyone.

They dragged their bags up the stairs, though they found themselves at a halt in front of the door. "It's not working," Zack whined as he fiddled with the bronze key to their room.

"Zack, you have to turn it the other way."

"Hmm? Oh!" Zack grinned sheepishly as the door clicked open. "I got so used to those keycards back at headquarters, I forgot how to use a real key!" Cloud chuckled as Zack flung open the door, tossed his bag aside, and flopped down on the gaudy seashell comfort of the bed-

_Wait, bed? _Cloud blinked very slowly. _Yes. Bed. _There was only one double bed. Much to his own bewilderment, the potential scenario of Zack and himself sharing a bed stuck to his mind as if it had been super-glued to the brain. He couldn't tell which disturbed him more- the fact that he would be spending the night a foot and a half away from Zack, or the fact that said fact seemed to bother him so much. _Bother…? _Was he bothered? Was that the name for it? He hardly had time to reflect on the matter, as Zack had stripped down to his bright blue bathing suit that drew his eye. It was… colorful. And blue. Like Zack's eyes. Oh, crap. Was Zack talking?

"C'mon, Cloud! Let's get going!" Zack gathered the seahorse-patterned towels of the hotel room as he spoke and slung them over the shoulder.

"Y-yeah." Cloud averted his gaze and slipped behind the bathroom door to strip away his jeans to reveal his swimming trunks bought just for the occasion. He unbuttoned his shirt, blushing when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. His body was nowhere near as toned as Zack's; as a cadet who focused on speed and tactics over strength, his muscular build could hardly compare with that of a strength-based fighter. He'd look so ridiculous next to Zack. Cloud left his shirt hanging over his shoulders with the justification of protecting his fair skin.

"Beach now!" Cloud was pulled out of the inn room by an eager Zack, barely able to shut the door before he was dragged downstairs and into the open. It seemed that with Zack being dragged was the only option... not that Cloud minded, of course. The older teenager navigated them through the sands of the busy beach, only releasing Cloud's hand when he had settled on a spot near the docks equipped with shade. The blonde cadet flushed a bright red as he flexed his hand at his side, still warm from Zack's firm grip. _If he keeps doing that, people are going to think we're-_

"…coming?"

Cloud blinked. "Huh?"

"I asked if you're coming! The water looks nice!" Zack stood beside him with that same innocent, amused smile on his face that made Cloud shiver. The First Class SOLDIER whipped his sunglasses off of his face and threw them onto one of the towels before scouting out the shoreline.

"You go on ahead. I should put on some sunscreen." He could already feel the sun _frying _his pale skin. Being born into a mountainous lineage of pallid, sun-deprived people assured him that he would heed the warning signs of sunburn with great care.

"Ah, that's right!" Zack said with a snap of his fingers, plopping down on the towel next to Cloud. "You Nibelheim dwellers are as pale as ghosts. Here, let me help." Before the younger could utter a single word in response, two hands were rubbing chilly lotion over his shoulder blades and down his back. Cloud could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as the hands descended, massaging the lotion into his flesh. He was relatively sure he resembled a pile of goo. In merely rubbing that sunscreen in, Zack had flicked on a once-dormant hormonal switch. However, there were several things wrong with this situation that warranted concern. It was not a beautiful woman in a skimpy bikini giving him a sensuous massage. It was his _mentor_. It was not the soft and delicate hands of a woman that were instilling such pleasure. It was the strong, manly hands of his _best friend_. Cloud was hardly oblivious to the giggling directed at them from a couple of girls sunbathing a few feet away, but that somehow bothered him less than his own reaction. He was enjoyingthe smooth hands of Zack running up and down his back and whispering over his shoulders. The two were close, so close he could feel Zack's body heat from behind.

Cloud shook himself from his daze as Zack's hands withdrew. Cloud mechanically spread sunscreen over the rest of his body as the other made a mad dash for the ocean. His spine tingled long after the man's departure. He reclined back on the towel and assumed a standard sunbathing pose. Never mind that he was sheltered by the shade of the docks. He watched Zack simply stand waist-deep in the water, relishing its rhythm and breaking out into a smile whenever he withstood a particularly harsh wave that would have sent others sprawling. Zack occasionally dove into the water only to resurface moments later, the spikes of his hair drooping a bit from the results of his efforts.

"Oi! Cloud! C'mon in! It's not cold, I promise!"

"Ah, I don't think-"

"Don't be a baby!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Zack, I swear if you come any closer, I'll-"

Cloud squealed (a _manly _squeal) as Zack's slippery arms wrapped around him and braced him against his own dripping wet body. His fervent protests were ignored as he was dragged to ocean and thrown into its salty depths. He reemerged with a mouthful of seawater and curses, ready to tell Zack _exactly _what he thought of him, when the words of anger disintegrated on his tongue. Zack, soaking wet with his head thrown back in laughter, was a handsome sight to behold… Cloud blushed, sinking down into the water as he was splashed at.

The possibility had nagged at Cloud's conscience before. During training sessions when Zack would pin him to the floor with a victorious smirk, during evenings curled up on the older man's couch eating popcorn and criticizing the lack of realistic physics in action movies. Moments when suddenly, their friendly contact crossed the line into intimacy. Cloud would be the first to admit that not every fantasy in his arsenal was of heterosexual nature. (Really, if you didn't find General Sephiroth attractive there was something_ wrong_ with you.) Even so, this was the first time he'd felt a, dare he admit it, romantic attraction to a man. Hell, this was the first time he'd formed a deep enough bond to experience an attraction that was deeper than carnal sexuality. Cloud was no psychologist, but perhaps he was a very close bond for romantic attraction?

His musings were interrupted when he realized he was standing listlessly in the ocean with Zack's face inches away from his own. "You okay, Cloud?" he was asking, expression saturated with concern. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Y-yeah. No! I mean, I'm fine." Cloud ran a hand shyly through his hair, unwilling to meet the other's gaze. He was pretty sure that any direct eye contact would act as a teleprompter for his own scattered emotions. "I was just thinking… I've never been in the ocean before. It's strange." He held a hand out, allowing the incoming wave to brush against it. "It feels like it's moving of its own accord."

"You know, I've never thought about it like that." Zack frowned, skimming his fingers over the water. "I don't really know what causes the tide, come to think of it." He laughed suddenly, splashing Cloud with a sweep of his arm. To Cloud's fortune, or perhaps misfortune, he couldn't get much wetter than he already was. "You always notice stuff like that, don't you?"

Cloud wasn't sure whether that was a complaint or a compliment, but didn't have a chance to find out as the next unexpected wave decided his body would be the perfect breaking point. He was thrown forward straight into Zack, who held his ground as though the fierce current was little more than a light breeze. In an attempt to prevent himself from slipping down, Cloud instinctively threw his arms around the only steady thing in reach- Zack's neck. When the blonde opened his eyes, he found himself pressed chest-to-chest with the older man and- _were Zack's hands on his waist? _The rush of thoughts subsided, Cloud's brain stopped all functional processes aside from sensory perception. He could _feel _Zack's sun-warmed skin pressed against his own. He could _feel _the pressure of the man's hands on his waist. He could _feel… _

For once, the raven-haired man was without words as he met Cloud's eyes. Zack couldn't even begin to estimate the number of times someone had told him some variation of the words, 'Get a clue'. He couldn't help it; it wasn't in his nature to take things seriously, and that skewed his objective perception. Something clicked in his mako-enhanced senses, and he received a 'clue' about the current situation: there was something different about the way he interacted with Cloud. It was rooted in the ease with which they touched. Members of SOLDIER didn't hug. They didn't wrap their arms around each other in the middle of a movie, and they wouldn't dream ofbracing their comrade by the waist. Even more profound was the fact that Zack enjoyed the touch. He would go so far as to claim to be captivated by it.

All of this spun around his head for a good five silent seconds before Zack finally drew back with a signature smile that he hoped disguised whatever bewilderment he was experiencing. "Never turn your back to the ocean, Cloud." _If he had any inkling of what was running through my head- He looks up to me as a mentor! I'm some kind of pervert!_

"Right." The blonde cadet turned his head to the side, wiping the water from his eyes to hide a blush. _Stupid! Holding onto him like that…_ Zack indeed looked troubled, and Cloud knew it must have been his fault. "I, uh, left something up in the room! I'll be right back!" He swam swiftly to shore and snatched up a towel, wrapping himself in it and navigating back to the inn without looking back. He practically ran up the stairs and into the room, shutting it firmly and securing the upper bolt for good measure. To his misfortune, he felt even more uneasy as he sat on the edge of the bed. A sliver of his mind informed him that he was making a big deal out of nothing. The rest of him screamed that he was going to lose his only friend if he didn't sort out whatever the hell was going on. He couldn't possibly pretend that nothing was wrong. The evidence of it all was the pulsing ache in his groin.

Cloud groaned, flopping back against the bed. _Great. I'm hot for Zack. Well done, Strife. You just have to be different, don't you? _His hand trailed down his bare stomach and immediately shot back up. _No, no, no, no, no. _But he'd bolted the door, and he needed to get this out of his system! His self-control dwindled in light on his surging hormones, as he shut his eyes and slid one hand beneath his shorts.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

"_G1, requesting status report." _

"This is G1. Verifying insurgent base. Approaching from northern route as planned. Waiting for confirmation from S1."

"_Understood, G1. Stand by for orders." _

Genesis couldn't help but roll his eyes, tucking his hair behind his ear and eying the entrance to the bar across the road. _Drug busts are work for lackeys. It's been a while since I've gone for capture rather than kill. _All of this coded jargon seemed a little dramatic. There was no way their communications were being intercepted from a couple of thugs with a _bar _as their base. But, protocol was protocol. He did feel a little silly dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey hooded sweatshirt complete with a cropped black wig and sunglasses to conceal his identity for the time being. As much as he hated melting into the crowd, he had to admit that he'd done an excellent job of disguising himself.

"_G1, this is S1." _The incoming voice made Genesis shiver. _"Pursue at your discretion. P1 and R2 have your flanks. P2 and P3 remain inside of base. Proceed according to plan." _

"Understood." Genesis switched the communication device attached to his collar off and tucked it inside of his sweatshirt. He shoved his hands into his pockets like a sulky teenager and shuffled his way into the bar. He hadn't expected the worn wooden floors to creak upon his first step into the establishment, but he managed to withhold a wince. Was he a professional or not? His eyes flickered to the man seated at the far end of the counter and the other seated near the window. The allies. The bartender was absently cleaning his glass, pretending that he didn't know a drug deal was about to take place. Genesis shuffled his way over to the man and woman in the center of the room, pulling up a seat at the table nearest them.

He bit back a smirk, raising his hand to rest his chin upon it. He remained motionless until the woman uncrossed her legs and leaned over, greasy black hair covering her face. "Are you the Loutish Lyricist?"

Genesis almost snorted at the codename. Obviously Sephiroth's idea of a joke. "Yeah, that's me," he uttered in a forced, gruff voice. "Eight, seven, five, seven."

"Correct." She nudged the suitcase beneath the table into his sight. "He made the deposit three days ago. You're free to leave."

"Excellent." Genesis took off his glasses, and his accomplices on either sides of the room tensed at the signal. "Because you're not."

Before they could comprehend his words, the dealers were cuffed and pressed against the surface of the table. _Another performance well-handled._ He strutted out of the bar with the suitcase in hand, leaving the Turks to handle the arrest and the 'right to remain silent' speech. He'd done his duty for today. He walked around the block to the ShinRa van parked on the side street and knocked loudly at the back door. "Let me in, or I'll sit out here and smoke this whole damn case."

The door swung open from the inside, revealing a dozen surveillance screens and Sephiroth sitting before them with a look of utter boredom. "Well done, Commander."

"Child's play." Genesis hopped into the back and shut the door behind him, tossing the suitcase carelessly to the floor. "I didn't join SOLDIER to fraternize with petty criminals, you know."

"Petty, you say? The contents of that case are priced approximately at a year's worth of your salary." Sephiroth held the button at the edge of his headset and commanded, "Suspects have been apprehended and secured by Turk forces. You may proceed back to headquarters." With that, Sephiroth shut off the surveillance screens and the van shifted as it began to move. Genesis sat down and crossed his legs on the floor, staring wistfully at the ceiling above. He stripped off his wig and sweatshirt, leaving him in a black muscle shirt and dark blue jeans. His attire reminded him of afternoons spent in Banora with Angeal, lounging under apple trees and dreaming of better things. How terribly nostalgic.

He shifted onto his back and sighed, resting one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach. "It was a little entertaining. Reminded me of when we worked with the Special Corps on the gang threat in Junon." Genesis' last few words were stepped on by the ring of his cell phone, which was slid out of his pocket and held up to his ear. "R1- I mean, Rhapsodos here."

"_Hey…" _

Genesis frowned, tapping a side button to increase the volume. "Zack? Is that you?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled the phone back and checked the I.D. Yes, it was Zack. But his voice was tinged with uncharacteristic melancholy that made it nigh unrecognizable.

"_Yeah. Are you busy?" _

Genesis raised an eyebrow. This was peculiar. Zack never thought to ask that… unless he was scared or stalling. "Not at all. I thought Angeal said you were on vacation."

"_I am. Costa del Sol."_ A deep breath caused static to muffle the receiver. _"I… It's kind of like… I'm sort of…" _Zack began several sentences and ended them in silence, finally blurting out in a ridiculously loud voice, _"What do you know about love?"_

Genesis, who had a knack for letting nothing faze him, found himself… utterly fazed. He wasn't aware of it, but his sight had automatically aligned itself with the silver-haired General seated above him. "Nothing much, I'm afraid," he murmured. "It would seem to me that you can't fully know love until you've received it as well as given it. Having a little summer romance, are we?"

"_I…"_ Zack's voice faded into complete silence, and the rhythmic sound of the waves lapping at the shoreline could be heard. _"I don't know."_

Genesis wanted to scold him for the ambiguity of his response, before reminding himself that not everything of the soul was as clear-cut as he wished it could be. "Well, I wish I could help you this time Zack, I really do. But I could recite every piece of poetry I know on the subject of love and you wouldn't be any closer to the truth. Just take it slow; there's no hurry. If you don't take action, you don't put anything at risk."

"_You're right." _ Zack spoke as if admitting to a truth that was bitter and cruel. _"I just don't understand it. I feel like I'm an open book right now, like he knows just by looking into my eyes."_

He? So the Puppy really did fancy men. In light of the situation, Genesis decided to do the sensitive thing and not dwell on Zack's precious revelation to him. "That's just paranoia talking. He's having as much trouble reading you as you're having reading him. Use your time away from Midgar as a chance to gauge his feelings."

Zack's voice was a little lighter when he spoke again, _"Thank you, Genesis. Tell Sephiroth I expect a rematch now that I'm ranked First."_

Genesis turned to Sephiroth and said quite blatantly, "Zack says now that he's a First he can kick your ass." He flicked the phone shut just as the words, _'That's not what I said! Tell him that's not what I said!' _escaped through the speaker. An amused smile pulled at Sephiroth's lips as he gracefully descended from the chair to the floor beside Genesis.

"Is Zack unwell?" The concern in his voice made the red-haired warrior smile.

"His heart is wrapped around his head. It'll take some time to sort out." Genesis reclined back on the cool steel floor, eyes fluttering shut.

"Heart… wrapped around his head?"

"He's not processing his emotions properly. It happens to everyone."

"You said something interesting: that you have to receive love in order to know it. Is that true?"

"Mutual love is the best kind. Or so I've been told."

Genesis was convinced it was his imagination playing a cruel trick on him when he felt the unfamiliar sensation of lips pressing against his own. When he opened his eyes and found he was staring into two emerald orbs, his heart melted in his chest. He wanted to ask what Sephiroth meant by it, but he couldn't find the words fast enough as the other's tongue swept between his lips. They were _kissing._ They hadn't kissed since their nights on the Wutai front, sneaking into each other's tents at night for desperate intimacy. Genesis slowly wrapped his arms around the man above him and deepened the kiss, heart pounding against his ribcage so loudly he was sure Sephiroth must have heard it. A hand caressed his face, and Genesis dared to dream that he knew what it was like to be loved.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

Zack would have buried his cell phone in the sand had he not feared leaving it behind and incurring Angeal's wrath of breaking/losing yet another mobile. He knew he must have sounded like a love-stricken puppy to Genesis, but he couldn't bring himself to care in the face of his crisis. He groaned, curling up on his side and shoving his face into the towel beneath him. Genesis was right. He was just being paranoid. He couldn't scare Cloud off just by letting possibilities float through his mind.

_Relax, Zack. You're on vacation! _He crossed his hands behind his head and sighed, focusing on the sensation of the sun warming his body. He had nearly fallen asleep by the time Cloud returned, startled alert when he felt a nudge at his side and a scolding, "You'll get sunburn if you fall asleep out here." 

"Yes, Mother," Zack teased, flipping over onto his back and resting his head on his arms. Cloud appeared much more at ease as he sat beside him, eyes wandering over the far side of the beach. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Huh?"

"Back in the room." 

"Oh! Um, yes. I did." Cloud was saved from offering any further elaboration as a twin pair of squeals erupting from the shoreline a few feet away. A young girl and boy looked sadly down at their ruined sandcastle, which had been unexpectedly demolished by the incoming tide. "Oh, that's a shame," Cloud murmured, his heart twitching with sadness for the poor children. Having your hard work melted into shambles was a surely terribly feeling.

"Think we should help them rebuild?" Zack sat up to observe the situation, eyes twinkling with an all-too-familiar playfulness.

"I think so," Cloud agreed, standing up and brushing the sand from his body. He walked over to address the children, kneeling down and asking softly, "Hey guys. That was a really cool sandcastle you made. My friend and I were thinking of making one too. Can you help us?" The children's faces brightened, and immediately they were employing buckets and plastic shovels alike. Ensuring to structure the base of their new creation far from the tide's reach, a few buckets of stacked moist sand evolved into the digging of a moat and the carving of intricate windows. By the time they had finished, they had created a magnificent palace equipped with a fortress fit for an emperor. A few onlookers even pulled out their phones to take pictures of their truly historical sandcastle.

"Guess if I ever need a career change I can become a professional sandcastle-maker," Zack mused while he waved goodbye to the ecstatic children as they ran to their respective parents to share their achievements.

Cloud chuckled, trekking toward the ocean a few steps away to wash away the sand from his hands. "Did you ever want to do anything other than be a member of SOLDIER?" 

"I thought of opening up an ice cream and pizza parlor in Gongaga," Zack said thoughtfully, running his fingertips over the sand. "They don't have either there, you know. But my mom told me I couldn't sustain a business in a village with such a small population. So, I settled for joining the military!"

Cloud turned around, an odd expression on his face as he tried to bite back his laughter. There was a slight possibility that Zack was joking, but he honestly doubted it. Selling pizza was so obviously a Zack-like ambition. "I'm glad you did. Though I have no doubts you would have been a fantastic manager of an ice cream and pizza parlor."

Zack grinned, standing and slinging his towel over his neck. "Well, I'm beat. I'm gonna head up to the room, take a shower, order room service, and fall asleep to basic cable. What do you say?"

"Sounds good." Cloud brushed away residual sand, disregarding the fact that more would find its way onto his clothes soon enough. His cheeks tinged with a blush as he followed behind the man, who began chattering nonstop about how vacations were conducive to better work performance. Gaia, if Zack ever figured out that the little faggot-of-a-cadet he had taken under his wing had a crush on him… _I'd lose the only real friend I've ever had. _His dismay only heightened upon trudging into the inn room, greeted with the prospect of the one double bed. Zack said something involving the words 'shower' and 'tiny little shampoo bottles' before darting into the bathroom, leaving the blonde staring at the bed in a daze. He turned his attention to the ceiling, addressing any possible higher power: _If you only ever answer a single prayer of mine, let it be this: Please subdue my teenage hormones. _

Meanwhile, Zack rested his head against the shower wall, eyes fluttering shut as steam filled the room and scalding water pounded against his back. The vapor saturating the air seemed reminiscent of his murky mind. The image of a soaking wet Cloud, arms wrapped around his own chest and smiling shyly at him never left his mind. Zack groaned, reaching behind him and rotating the knob to cold. He was a pervert, lusting after a minor who trusted him as a mentor and friend. _What would Angeal say? _He felt all the more sickened at the thought.

He grabbed one of the cute little bottles of shampoo lingering on the ledge and squirted it into his palm. "Get ahold of yourself!" he hissed, running his hands through his hair and lathering it furiously. And so, he did what he always did when he had trouble focusing: he ran through his favorite materia combinations in his head.

_Counter and Mime. _

_Fire and Elemental._

_Double cut and Slash-All. _

Yes. Strategy. First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair didn't fall victim to lewd sexual fantasies. He was always thinking about how to destroy the next enemy! But the moment he wrapped himself in a towel and stepped out of the bathroom to scrounge around for his pajamas, he was met with a sight that eliminated all sense of strategy from his mind. Cloud was sitting on the bed dressed in a pair of loose-riding plaid sweats and a black muscle shirt falling off of one shoulder. Cross-legged, he was flipping through the television channels with a bored expression on his face. He looked so… _cute_. Cloud didn't glance at him as he said, "Seven months I've gone without television. No wonder I didn't miss it."

"N-nothing on, huh?" Zack nearly tripped over the duffle bag he was blindly searching for, securing his towel with one hand and fixing his eyes on Cloud.

"Not unless you're a fan of promotional television." The blonde flicked the power and the television went black, tossing the remote control to the side and sitting up to stretch his arms over his head. "Do you mind if I open the window?"

"Go ahead." Zack stared as Cloud rose from the bed and crossed the room, pulling the curtains open and lifting the window. The boy looked absolutely lovely against the backdrop of the setting sun, left arm raised to lean against the frame and opposite hip shifting to the side… Zack shook himself from his stupor, grabbing a pair of sweats and a T-shirt before dodging back into the bathroom with bated breath. It was over. He was a failure of a teacher, a failure of a best friend. First Class SOLDIER? More like First Class SCREW-UP.

Cloud pressed his head against the chilly glass as he heard Zack slip back into the bathroom. The sight of Zack, slippery and dripping with water, would be forever burned into his brain. The mind-blowing fantasy portion of his brain, to be exact. When Zack emerged, Cloud offered him a friendly smile that hopefully revealed no indication of having undressed him with his mind's eye. "Well, I'm gonna call for room service, then!" the raven-haired man began, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached over for the menu on the bedside table and skimmed it. "Oh! Fish tacos! That sounds good." He passed the menu to the other, not missing the expression of distaste on the other's face. "What? I happen to enjoy the spirit of Costa del Sol!"

"Fish weren't meant to go into taco shells," Cloud insisted, taking the menu into his hand and searching for a more suitable choice. "I'll have… the strawberry-topped pancakes."

"Breakfast for dinner. A classic choice." Zack dialed the digits for room service and reclined back on the bed. "Yes, room 'll have one order of strawberry-topped pancakes and an order of infinitely more delicious fish tacos." He grinned and stuck his tongue out when Cloud delivered a weak punch to his arm. "Thank you."

"There's nothing delicious about a fish topped with cheese and sour cream," Cloud muttered as Zack hung up the phone.

"I firmly disagree. You can put almost any sort of meat in a taco shell. They're very versatile." 

"Fish isn't a meat. It's… fish."

"Anything you can scrape off of a bone is meat. It's a fact."

Cloud snorted, dismissing Zack's comments with a wave of his hand. "Sure, sure. Go ahead and enjoy your disgusting tacos. Next time you see a poor little fish swim by, you can drown in your guilt for degrading their species and stuffing them in taco shells."

Zack huffed with false indignity, reaching over Cloud's body to snatch the remote. The cadet blushed as the man hovered over him for a moment as he spoke, "While I'm reflecting on that guilt, we'll watch pay-per-view."

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

It was the first time in years that Genesis had felt so utterly complete. It seemed as though the warmth inside of his chest could have melted him into the satin sheets of his bed. It was no different than any other night, apart from the man lying next to him with an arm slung over his chest. He could see even in the darkness how Sephiroth's chest steadily rose and fell, suggesting the man was in a deep sleep. Genesis couldn't possibly subject himself to sleeping in fear of waking up to find all of this had been a dream. 

Sephiroth had been uncharacteristically tender in his ministrations, leaving Genesis satisfied in a way he hadn't felt for so long. The redhead lifted a hand and touched his fingers to his lips. It was too good to be true. He wondered whether or not this was a temporary show of affection, or perhaps a long-term admission.

Time after time it was affirmed to be a solely physical relationship. Even so, Genesis couldn't help but feel loved after such a gentle display. _Loved. _How curious. He would have to talk to Zack later.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

"Just a bite."

Cloud wrinkled his nose, staring at the offending taco with great disdain. "It smells… fishy."

"I'd be concerned if it didn't." Zack held up the taco toward Cloud's side of the bed, raising an expectant eyebrow. "Just one bite."

The cadet reluctantly leaned forward, taking the smallest of bites from the taco. He chewed slowly with a furrowed brow and swallowed, averting his eyes to the ceiling in thought. "It's alright, I suppose. Taking into granted that everything tastes a little better on vacation."

"By 'alright', I'll assume you meant delicious." Zack smiled contentedly as though to say, 'I am plainly victorious'. He returned his attention to the movie, where the lead researcher was attempting to decode a message from outer space. "I swear, if they don't show at least one alien by the end of this movie, I'm going to be pissed," he spoke, voice muffled by fish, taco shell, and according condiments.

One hour and fifteen minutes later resulted in Zack being pissed. "All that time, and not a single alien!" he complained, turning off the television with a furious press of the power button.

"I think the point of the movie was more philosophical than that," Cloud pointed out as he reached back to adjust his pillow. "It seemed to cater more toward the pursuit of knowledge than actual science fiction. It was thought-provoking, if nothing else."

"When I watch an alien movie, I expect to see some aliens!" Zack growled, stretching his arms out over his head before bringing them down on his pillow in half-hearted frustration. "Explosions! Abductions! Photon torpedoes! I'm a SOLDIER! And SOLDIERs demand senseless alien violence!" 

Cloud laughed, shifting down and rolling onto his side to get comfortable. "No need to give yourself nightmares."

"What are you implying? I'm First Class. I don't get nightmares!"

Cloud let out a sleepy noise as his eyes inevitably fluttered shut. "Course you don't."

"Hey! Don't go to sleep on me while I'm defending my dignity!" 

"Mmmhmm." Cloud's knees curled slightly inward and nestled into the pillow. Zack smiled fondly as the boy fell asleep before his eyes. The senseless-alien-violence-loving teenager crept off of the bed so that he could wrap the younger in his own side of the comforter. Zack lay back in the bed and slid one arm underneath his pillow, staring at the beautiful blonde cadet for an immeasurable amount of time before forcing himself to shut his eyes. Cloud was off-limits. He would just have to use this vacation as a way of cementing their friendship and learning to control his hormones. Unfortunately, that façade dissolved on the fourth night.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

"I've never had a cocktail before." Cloud swished the bright blue drink around suspiciously before sniffing it. "It smells sweet," he observed, glancing toward Zack as the man slid into the opposite side of the booth. The bar was crowded and noisy, the very sort of environment Cloud tried to avoid. But when Zack had found out the boy had never had even a sip of alcohol, Cloud had found himself being dragged to taste his first such beverage.

"It has to be sweet to disguise the tequila," Zack winked, taking his own green drink into his hand and squeezing a slice of lime into it. He stirred it absently as he spoke, "When I was a cadet, my friends and I would sneak out after curfew and head down to the lower plate to get wasted. They served this really great Mideelian ale, and in the morning you would not believe how hung-over I was! There was this one time when I threw up in combat training and-" Zack came to a dead halt, eyes narrowing at the blonde cadet. "You are going to forget everything I just said."

"Understood." Cloud laughed before lifting the drink to take a cautious sip. He smacked his lips as he assessed the flavor. Fruity, sour, and ultimately sweet with just a slight undertone of the bitter alcohol. "It's good," he finally said, taking another more enthusiastic sip. "Are you sure this is okay? I am still a minor."

"This is Costa del Sol. Nobody cares." Zack swished his glass around in his hand, reveling in the musical clinking of the ice. "Go ahead and finish it. You don't have to worry about getting a little tipsy. I'll make sure you get back to the inn alright." 

"Th-thanks." Cloud propped his arm up on the table and rested his head on his hand, ignoring the blush tingeing his cheeks. "It's so beautiful here. I'm glad I got to come along."

"Like I said, it wouldn't be a vacation without you."

Not without 'someone'. Without '_you_'. Cloud couldn't help but smile. "I've only ever been to Costa del Sol once, and that was just to catch a boat to Junon. That was when I was first traveling to Midgar."

"From Nibelheim, right?" Zack leaned forward, suddenly appearing very interested. "What's it like there? It's in the mountains, right?"

"Yeah. It's sort of a… quaint village on the southern side of Mt. Nibel." Cloud's hand slid to the back of his neck, rubbing it awkwardly. "Cold weather. Lots of snow."

"What's wrong?'

Cloud tilted his head to glance out the window. "Nibelheim holds some bad memories, that's all."

"But it's your home!" Zack said with awe, dropping the napkin he'd been fiddling with. "Is that why you left it for the military?" 

"Sort of." Cloud shifted uncomfortably. Zack kept quiet despite his curiosity, but found that a second drink made the boy loosen his tongue of his own accord.

xXxDrinkNumberTwoxXx

"And everybody in the village blamed me! I mean I tried to stop her, but she went marching over that mountain thinking she could find her dead mother." Cloud sighed, polishing off the second drink with a last gulp. "I just wanted to help her. I decided then that I'd join SOLDIER. Never let anyone I care for be hurt again."

"You said something about that the first day we met," Zack said as he waved a waitress over to their booth. "With those motivations, you can't fail. So that girl. She's special to you?" Zack's voice cracked with forced disinterest.

"She was the reason I wanted to get stronger, but… we were never really close. I'm not even sure if my promise means anything to her."

"Are you kidding? When you come back to Nibelheim a member of SOLDIER, she'll be all over you." Zack's lips pursed into a disgruntled pout that didn't go unnoticed by Cloud.

"What about you? You got a girl waiting for you back home?"

"Gongaga? Nah. I always knew I could never settle down in a town like that. Angeal always told me the life of a SOLDIER would be a lonely one. Not much of a chance to settle down or start a family." A wistful sigh escaped his lips, counteracted with a smile as his beverage was refilled. "I mean, we could die at any time out there."

"How depressing." Cloud's eyes fluttered. His head was starting to feel a little light and slightly… warm. It was kinda nice.

xXxDrinkNumberThreexXx

"It was really… really Sephiroth. Who made me, um, want to join SOLDIER." Cloud's cheeks flushed lightly as he reached for his glass. Never mind he had some trouble picking it up. "I mean, he was on everything. The radio, the television, um… the radio. I thought to myself, if I could be as strong as him-" Cloud paused, bringing his glass to his lips as he thought. "Well then… I'd be, you know, as strong as him."

"Very strong," Zack agreed.

"Sephiroth." Cloud stared dreamily into the air. "He's amazing."

"Very."

"Powerful."

"Yeah."

"Fucking sexy."

Zack blinked, not quite so tipsy that he didn't catch the oddity of that statement. Cloud was enamored with Sephiroth. He grinned, wondering if the lightweight cadet could be egged on. "Yeah, Sephiroth is so hot. Hottest SOLDIER's ever seen."

"I know right?" Cloud slouched in his chair. "So. Sexy. I mean, so few guys can pull off leather the way he does. I have this poster above my bed of him posing for a military brochure. I had so many wet dreams falling asleep to that."

Zack clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Y-yeah?"

"Genesis is really pretty too. Angeal's a hunk, but can you imagine how big his cock must be? I mean, ouch." Cloud started busting up at his own observation, while Zack blushed a bright red. The last thing he needed was to be thinking about his mentor's… assets. Then again, this magnified sliver of Cloud's character was more than revealing.

Zack wasn't sure when he became so absorbed in the conversation that he began drinking at his own pace- which was remarkably faster than Cloud's. By the time he was intoxicated, the younger teenager was utterly wasted, explaining in an uncharacteristically loud voice why all of the cadets in the barracks preferred pre-lubricated condoms. Zack pushed away his last half-empty glass, feeling more than a little tired. "We, ah, gotta go back to the um… the um… ummmm… room!" Zack announced, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and slapping his credit card down on the table. "Give yourself a nice tip," he slurred to no one, before standing uneasily and motioning for Cloud to do the same. Cloud followed, nearly toppling over the leg of the table. Zack saved him from the fall and bumped his head in the process, though he hardly processed the pain. He laughed, wrapping a single arm around Cloud as they stumbled toward the entrance of the bar. "You dork!"

"_You're_ a cork!" Cloud intelligently responded, mistaking 'd' for 'c' and depriving the insult of meaning.

Zack dragged the intoxicated cadet toward the inn, pulling at the door for at least two minutes before realizing he ought to have pushed it. "Bastards…. Tried to lock us out!" The sounds of their noisy footsteps intermingled with giggles and hiccups. Unable to find his own key, Zack absently reached into Cloud's pocket and retrieved his. This earned a soft gasp from Cloud, as Zack's hand lingered a little too long on his backside. They stumbled into the room and Zack managed to kick the door shut and flip on the light before promptly tripping over his own two feet and falling onto the bed. "Ow!" he exclaimed reflexively, though the fall had been painless.

"Zack? You okay?" Cloud crawled onto the bed, getting a hold on the comforter before he slipped off. 

"Uh-huh." Zack flipped onto his back with his legs dangling over the edge, hand held to his head. "Got a headache."

"Sorry." Cloud leaned over Zack, hands pressed into the mattress on either side of the other's head.

"Not your fault." The SOLDIER smiled, staring up in a daze at the teenager above him. His flushed face, his slightly parted lips, his glazed eyes… Zack did the only thing that made sense in his heavily intoxicated brain: he intertwined his hands around Cloud's neck and brought him down for a kiss. Their lips pressed sloppily together, lacking coordination as Zack squirmed his way out from underneath the younger and pinned him to the bed. Cloud's expression was unreadable, somewhere between surprise and pleasure- not that Zack interpreted this in any way.

"That's nice," Cloud mumbled as the other's hand trailed over his chest and beneath his shirt. His skin felt hot underneath Zack's touch, his nerves electrified and suddenly switching from dull awareness to high-alert mode. His arousal was quick to indulge his hormones, and heat built up in his groin at an alarming rate.

"Yeah?" Zack smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Cloud's neck. His hand pushed up the boy's T-shirt to expose his chest, fingers grazing over barely defined muscles. The blonde gasped as the touch fleeted over his perking nipples and clumsily massaged his shoulders. Despite the nagging voice in the back of Cloud's mind, he couldn't pinpoint the problem with the situation. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? After three failed attempts of removing Cloud's shirt, the cadet sat up and did it himself, tossing it in the direction of the door and bringing Zack in for another kiss. He shivered as the other gently bit his lower lip before moving onto his neck tendon and leaving a lovebite that enflamed his pulse.

"Zack…" Cloud couldn't force his brain and mouth to coordinate as he watched Zack strip off his own shirt and clumsily kick his shoes off. The man's hands were sliding down his body the next moment, one cupping his left hip and the other inclining a little lower to graze over his groin. A noise of pleasure escaped Cloud's lips as he moved into Zack's ministrations, earning a tongue sliding its way along his neck and shoulder. The sound of a zipper being undone was his only warning before Zack wrapped his hands around Cloud's jeans and tugged them down. A twitch of modesty kicked in as the younger vaguely realized the bulge of his erection was visible through his boxers. With a groan of embarrassment he tried to shift his legs together in a half-hearted attempt to ease his shame.

Zack released a somewhat amused sound as his fingers awkwardly unlaced the other's shoes, discarding them with eagerness so he could remove the blonde's jeans. The raven-haired man crept back up Cloud's body, delivering a kiss here or there before reaching his target. He grasped the teenager's erection through his boxers, leaving the other hissing with pleasurable surprise. "Zack, it… it feels good." His breathless whisper egged Zack on, and the man knelt between the teenager's legs and began fumbling with his own pants while breathing hot air over the boy's pulsing member.

"Ah!" Cloud fisted the sheets beneath his hands as the other man mouthed his cock over his boxers, his forearms trembling as he fought to support himself. "Fuck! Please, Zack!" The teasing heat lit his body on fire, newfound sensations coursing through his blood that were foreign and frightening, yet so terribly pleasurable.

Zack's pants and boxers were stripped and kicked aside, and the man allowed his eyes and hands to wander his pristine prize. The word 'sexy' ran through his head on repeat, as Cloud's widening eyes traveled his exposed body. The blonde's mouth suddenly ran dry as he eyed the sizeable erection, flushed and dripping for _him_. His thighs trembled with anticipation as Zack leaned between them, capturing his lips and prodding the younger's tongue with his own. Cloud's eyes fluttered shut with a hum of pleasure as Zack's hips rubbed up against his own, pressing the heat of the man's cock into his own clothed arousal.

Cloud gained a little confidence in the rhythm and began grinding back against Zack, all while their lips and tongues engaged. They released wanton moans as they moved together, until the fiery pleasure mounting in Zack's body gave him the push he needed to sneak his hands between their bodies and discard Cloud's boxers. The cadet released his breath in soft pants as they broke their kiss, face flushed and nails unconsciously digging into Zack's shoulders. Bare flesh bumped and rubbed as they shared a deep kiss, an undertone of awkwardness and inexperience blurring the fluidity of their movements. Cloud stifled a gasp as Zack's hands cupped his hips and lifted him up against the headboard, its ridges digging somewhat uncomfortably into his back.

"Cloud."

The single word was so tenderly spoken that Cloud could feel his heart melt in his chest. It was hardly enough, however, to distract him from the unbearable pain of Zack pressing into his unprepared body. "F-fuck!" he choked out, teeth grit with pain and eyes shut tightly. The pain may very well have caused him to blackout had the alcohol in his system not dulled it, a realization his intoxicated mind had not come to. For a fleeting moment, he questioned how anyone could possibly enjoy this. Whimpers escaped his throat as Zack sheathed himself inside of him. He hadn't even noticed the man had paused inside of him, his arousal weakening as he tried to focus on enduring the pain.

"You're beautiful," Zack whispered, rubbing his hands over Cloud's trembling thighs. "So, so beautiful. I've wanted this ever since I first saw you at the beach, soaking wet." He kissed his way along Cloud's throat, whispering in-between words. "Fuck Sephiroth. He can't have you, he can't see you like this. You're mine. Dream of me, Cloud. I'll make you so happy."

Cloud ran a shaky hand through his hair, brushing the sweat from his eyes as he found himself whispering, "Yeah. I'm yours, Zack. I'm all yours." It was accentuated by the warm blood of his torn body dripping on the white sheets below, oddly reminiscent of his virginity. His thighs instinctually spread to widen his pelvis and ease the discomfort as Zack began to move, one had sliding between them to caress Cloud. The older man's mako-blue eyes glowed with a tinge of green as he began to thrust, the utter tightness and warmth of the other's body driving his nerves to compelling heights.

"It's good, you're so good," Zack growled, falling into a natural rhythm as he thrust into the smaller body. Cloud's breath deepened as he focused on the way Zack's thumb spread his beading fluids over the head of his arousal, the way he loosely slid his hand up and down with every intent of pleasuring him. Their eyes met and Cloud couldn't possibly look away, feeling his entire being unraveled as Zack's gaze pierced his own. The blonde hissed with surprise as Zack adjusted his hips, further pressuring the pleasure-ridden gland inside of his body. A thrilling tingle amassed in his groin and fled through his stomach, driving him wild and tearing his attention away from the pain. Cloud began to pant, moving his hips against Zack's and throwing his head back with pleasure.

"Zack, Zack, _Zack_." The man's name was whispered like a sacred mantra as Cloud was endowed with a wild mental high. For a moment, the world was perfection as he tightened around the man, and the knowledge that the one moving inside of him was Zack tipped him over the brink of ecstasy. With a desperate cry he reached an orgasm, lower body clenching rhythmically as he spilled his seed between their chests. Zack moaned, an adrenaline high urging him to pound into Cloud with the last of his strength as he reached a mind-blowing climax he wouldn't remember in the morning.

It was all a blur, how Zack eased out of Cloud's body, how they kissed with lazy abandon, the way they wrapped themselves in the blankets and fell asleep pressed up against each other… tainted with the underlying tone that things could never be the same again.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

"Gaia damn it all." Zack groaned, not daring to open his eyes and greet the light he knew was shining through the window. Why hadn't he bothered to shut the curtains? His head ached, his ears rung, and he was exhausted as _hell_. He supposed that, for what it was worth, he deserved it. If he couldn't even remember how many drinks he'd had last night, it was obvious he'd gone way overboard. He was lucky he even managed to find his way back to the inn. His eyes shot open suddenly, ignoring the shooting pain burning at his retinas as he blinked away his stupor. "Cloud?" he called out in a choked voice. He blindly felt around the bed, relieved to find a lump underneath the blankets next to him. His sight adjusted and he sighed away his tension to find Cloud's serene face clearly still asleep next to him.

"Poor thing," he mumbled, running a hand through the cadet's hair. "Your hangover is gonna be worse than mine. I'll let you sleep in, shall I?" He stretched out with a hiss of irritation before peeling away the sheets from his sweat-slicked skin. It was then he noticed two very peculiar things. One: he was naked. Never in his right mind would he sleep naked with another person in his bed. Two: there was blood on the sheets. "What the hell?" He quickly checked his own body for wounds then flung the sheets off of Cloud to do the same. It was then he noticed two more peculiar things. One: Cloud was also naked. Two: There were… fluids of a certain nature tainting the sheets and Cloud's body.

Zack couldn't seem to catch his breath as he began to piece the puzzle together, unimaginable horror pulsing through his chest and clenching around his heart. Had he…? Had _they_…? Ensuring that Cloud was fast asleep, he leaned over to check between the cadet's thighs, horrified to find traces of blood on the skin. "Oh my God," he whispered, threading a trembling hand through his hair. "No, no, no." Cloud shifted, making a soft noise of discontent. Zack quickly threw the covers back over him and unsteadily stood to shut the curtains.

_I hurt him! He trusted me and I hurt him!_

_It's all my fault! I let us both get drunk!_

_Was it consensual? Oh God, what if I raped Cloud? _

Zack threw on the first clothes he found in his bag, hands trembling as he kept glancing back at the bed. He paced nervously about the room, trying to decide what to do. He couldn't wake Cloud, he couldn't bear it. He had to clear his head, try to remember what happened the night before. Zack crept out of the room, making sure to stick the 'do not disturb' sign on the door before speeding downstairs. He chanced a glance at the clock in the lobby, wincing when he found that it was past two o' clock. And so, he did what he always did when his mind was in a muddle: exercise.

Zack marched into the town gym and to the front desk, demanding of the clerk, "How much for admission?"

The man raised an eyebrow at the teenager's state of disarray as he recited, "60 Gil for six months and 100 Gil for a year."

"How much for two hours?"

"...Two gil."

Zack opened his wallet and slammed the coins down, eyes bugging out of their sockets when he saw his credit card, always kept in the front pocket, was missing. _Whatever. I'll cancel it when I get back. _He strode over to the weight benches and began pumping iron, putting even the most ripped surfer in the place to shame. He sorted through his thoughts, his rapid pulse having little to do with his routine.

_I had sex with Cloud. I had sex with Cloud. I had sex with Cloud. _

Zack groaned, speeding up his repetitions. He was a horrible person. He was sick in the head. He needed professional help. He had taken advantage of a drunken minor! What was worse, he had sex with someone he cared about and couldn't even remember what it was like! That thought slowed him down a little, instilling a deep fear within him. He cared about Cloud. He _loved _Cloud. This could ruin everything! This could traumatize the boy! And the blood, dear heavens the blood…

After an immeasurable amount of time he finally burnt out, replacing the iron on the bar and sitting up only to bury his face in his hands. He wasn't ready to face Cloud. But he needed not to be alone, he needed advice. He fled to the nearest payphone and dialed the number of the man who would always care for him unconditionally.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

Angeal glared distastefully at his lunch. After a morning of spilling monster guts, he really wasn't in the mood for spaghetti drizzled in marinara. Of course, Genesis had taken the trouble of bringing it to his office… Then again, what Gen didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He was saved from making a decision right away by the ringing of his cell phone, which he perhaps picked up a little too eagerly. _Unregistered number? _He didn't receive many of those calls. He flipped it open with a generic greeting: "Commander Hewley."

"_Angeal."_ The familiar voice of his student bled through the receiver, clearly shaken and disturbed.

"Zack?" The man straightened in his chair, pressing the phone closer to his ear. "What's wrong." 

"_I… I…" _

Angeal felt a twitch of fear inside of his chest. Zack never had a problem talking to him. Something must have surely happened. "Zack? Where are you? Do you need help?"

_"Angeal, I… I fucked up." _

Angeal's heart almost stopped. Never had he heard Zack use such vulgar language when addressing him, and certainly never in such a context. "Explain to me calmly what has happened," he ordered, his tone stern in an attempt to mask his anxiety. It was apparent that Zack needed him to be a source of strength right now. However, the next few words caused a break in Angeal's stoic demeanor.

"_I had sex." _

Well. That was more information than he needed to know. Angeal frowned, trying to identify the source of the problem. Any seventeen-year-old should be thrilled at the prospect of getting laid. "Um, Zack-?"

"_I had sex with Cloud." _

Okay then. That was a bit more revealing. "With Cadet Strife? The boy you went on vacation with?"

"_Yeah."_ Zack's voice quivered, as though it was going to break into sobs at any moment. _"I'm so scared, Angeal. There was blood on the sheets. I think I hurt him."_

One hand absently tightening around the arm of Angeal's chair. He swallowed, setting aside the awkward nature of the subject. "Didn't you… prepare him?"

"_I don't know." _

"You don't know?" 

"_We were drunk. I can't remember."_ Zack sounded as though he was close to breaking out into sobs. _"I don't think… I would have if I'd…" _

Angeal sighed, bringing one hand up to the bridge of his nose and pinching it firmly. He had to remain calm, for Zack's sake. "Then you didn't use protection?"

"_No." _

The man took a deep breath, leaning back in his chair and counting to ten. "Alright, Zack. Let me get this straight. "You had sex with your male best friend."

"_Yeah." _

"You had unprotected, unprepared sex with your male best friend?"

"_Y-Yes." _

"You had unprotected, unprepared sex with your male best friend who is a minor?"

"_I..." _

"You had unprotected, unprepared sex with your male best friend who is a minor while _intoxicated_."

"_Fuck!"_ A reverberating sound was heard in the background, much akin to the sound of steel being punched. _"I'll never forgive myself! I didn't mean to hurt him, I swear! I love him! I love him and I took away something he can never get back! I don't want to lose him, and I don't know what to do!"_

"Just calm down, Zack. Everything is going to be okay. Where is Cloud now?"

"_He's up at the inn. He was asleep when I left." _

"You have to talk to him. Apologize and explain what's going through your mind. He's just as confused and scared as you are, and it's your responsibility to take on the burden of being strong for him."

"_But… what if he hates me?" _

The words were spoken with such wrenching pain that Angeal could feel it reverberate in his own heart. Nevertheless, he spoke with an inevitable sternness, "There are consequences for every action, Zack."

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

Cloud lay at the foot of the bed that afternoon, staring up at the ceiling and exploring positions that wouldn't agitate his condition. The burning pain was a constant reminder of the events of the night before; although he couldn't necessary recollect said events, he was pretty damn certain he knew what happened. His chest ached from the pressure of repressed tears as he glared up at the ceiling. He was a slut. A hung-over, best-friend-fucking slut. He'd lost his virginity to the guy he loved, and he couldn't even be happy about it! _He'll never speak to me again._ _He couldn't even bear to stick around. _

Cloud promptly yanked out the pillow he'd laid out underneath his head and screamed his frustrations into it before tossing it aside. _What would my mother say if she could see me now? She'd have a heart attack for sure. _

There was a gentle knock on the door and Cloud jolted up, flinching when he put pressure on his aching backside. "Yeah?" he called out in a strained voice, nails digging nervously into the carpet.

"It's Zack. Can I come in?"

Cloud mutely nodded, before realizing the man couldn't have seen it. "Sure."

There was a pause before the door opened, revealing Zack looking… exactly how Cloud felt. Afraid, disheveled, and anxious to the point of developing a permanent twitch. The door shut with a click as their eyes met, each trying to gauge the other's reaction. Zack let out an uneasy breath before stepping forward, relieved when Cloud didn't so much as wince at his advances. He knelt beside the boy at a reasonable distance, speaking only when he couldn't sense any hostility. "How are you?" He flinched. Stupid question. This was getting off to a great start.

"I'm, um… okay." Cloud's hand clutched tightly at his sweats. "You?"

"I feel like crap." Zack's eyes widened, and he was quick to amend, "I have, you know, a really bad hangover." He paused, taking every fleeting second to gather his courage. "And I feel terrible about what happened last night." Cloud felt sick to his stomach, in a much different way than earlier when he'd thrown up four times. It was worse, so much worse. He buried his head in his hands and refused to look at the other.

_He hates me, _Cloud thought, and began to calculate how much a train to Nibelheim would cost.

_He hates me, _Zack realized, biting his lip hard enough to taste blood. "God, I'm so sorry, Cloud. I hurt you, and I betrayed you as a friend. That's unforgiveable. Nobody should have to go through what you did."

Cloud frowned, neck snapping to meet the other's gaze. "When the hell did this turn into a pity party for me? I got drunk off of my ass and came onto you!"

"You came onto me?" The words tasted strange in Zack's mouth, as though they didn't belong in that order. He blinked, trying to think back to the previous night. That couldn't be right. He must have taken advantage of Cloud.

"Well, yeah. Why else would you have-? I mean, I know you were drunk too. But I…"

"But I was the one who…" Zack sighed, looking from the bed to Cloud. "Cloud, I clearly hurt you last night. When I woke up, I was scared to God that I'd raped you."

"_Raped _me?" Cloud could have laughed if the situation was any less serious. "As if I would say no to you! I love you, Zack." Zack's brain, mushy from the start of the morning, melted into a pile of goo. Cloud rambled on with hopeless resignation, apparently not noticing the other's somewhat enlightened expression. "I'm sorry, Zack. I should never have let myself think of you in that way. It wasn't fair of me, taking advantage of our friendship to-"

Cloud was promptly shut up as a pair of lips pressed against his own. He gasped, pulling away only to find Zack toppling over him and pinning him to the floor with a stupid smile on his face. "Cloud…" He swooped down and kissed the boy again, and the cadet was too dumbstruck to do anything but enjoy it. Zack pulled away to whisper against his lips, "I think we're gonna be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cloud!" Zack burst into the cadet's dorm room, clutching his laptop under one arm. "You're not gonna believe this news!"

Cloud glanced up from where he laid reading on his bed, raising an eyebrow at Zack's dramatics. "What's up, Zack?"

"OnexLostxSoul has written an interactive story!"

Cloud huffed, rolling his eyes and returning to his textbook. "Whatever. That's not so great."

"But it's about _you_!"

Cloud froze, his fingers pinching the next page. "Wh-what?"

"It's like this," Zack explained, not bothering to shut the door as he sat upon Cloud's bed. He flipped his laptop open and gestured to the screen. "In the story you play as... well, Cloud. Depending on your actions, you can get a romantic ending with Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, or…" Zack's face flushed slightly. "Yours truly."

"What the hell?" Cloud yanked the laptop out of Zack's grasp and settled it before him. "Is that even legal?"

"Well, not on FFNet, anyway," Zack explained. "That's why you have to visit OnexLostxSoul's LiveJournal for the link to the story. But that's not all! There's a code word if you reach the romantic ZackxCloud ending. The first three people to redeem that code to OnexLostxSoul by means of e-mail, LiveJournal, or PM can request a Final Fantasy VII one-shot. OnexLostxSoul will write it for you, and finish by Christmas."

"This is an infringement on my rights!" Cloud sneered, bringing his index finger to the touchpad of the computer. "...Now how do I get the ending with Sephiroth?"

**(A/N: I couldn't resist. XD But Zack and Cloud speak the truth. I've written an interactive story in which you make decisions as a reader. Those decisions can land Cloud a love life with any of the First Class favorites… or no love life at all. If you can find the ZackxCloud ending and you're one of the first three people to redeem the code at the end, you can make any FFVII request one-shot you like, and I'll gladly write it for you. You can go to my profile for the link to my LiveJournal, or just type it on in, removing the spaces naturally:**

**onexlostxsoul. livejournal. com/**

**Please post to my LiveJournal or PM me on FFNet and let me know what you think. **

**I'll be posting frequently on my LiveJournal to let anyone who's interested know the status of chapters. If you have a LiveJournal yourself, please feel free to befriend me and we can chat away about writing, FFVII, or total nonsense. )**

_Mama- _

_I'm sorry it's been a while since I last wrote to you. A lot has happened in the past two weeks. The workload in my new classes is a lot more intense than I thought it would be. These assignments actually require some degree of mental capacity. After running laps and pumping iron for seven months, it's taken me some time to get back into the swing of academic work. Most of my old unit was deployed to Wutai today. It came as a surprise to everyone after President ShinRa's speech last month about finally stabilizing and withdrawing. You don't have to worry, Mom. They won't send me abroad until I'm finished with my SOLDIER training, and the war will probably be over by then. _

_Since you're always asking me, I thought you should know that I've found 'someone special'. The situation is complicated, but whose relationship isn't, right? I'm not sure what to expect; my life is going through a lot of changes right now, and I don't know how this will all play out in the end. But I have my dreams and I have someone who loves me. All-in-all, things seem to be working out pretty well. Don't worry about sending me a letter just yet. Next week I'm going to buy a mobile with the money I've saved up and we can talk properly then. _

_Yours, _

_Cloud_

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

Genesis wasn't entirely sure how it came to this. One minute he was filling out a mission report, the next he was sitting on the floor against his desk with Zack Fair's head in his lap. Clinical psychology wasn't exactly in his job description, but it was certainly a lot more interesting than paperwork. "I'm sorry, Genesis," Zack was saying, as he lay staring up at the ceiling in a daze. "I couldn't go to Angeal, not now. After everything I've done, he must think I'm…"

"Zack, Zack, Zack," Genesis cooed, stroking a hand through the teenager's hair. "Angeal doesn't think any less of you for what happened. He's not disappointed _in _you, he's disappointed _for _you. Nobody's first time with the person they love should be in a drunken haze." His attempt at comforting the younger man backfired rather stupendously. Zack let out a pathetic groan, lifting his hand and slapping it over his eyes. Genesis rolled his eyes as he plucked the SOLDIER's hand away and threaded it in his own. "Do stop whining. Everything worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"I should have been responsible. I cheated him out of a really wonderful experience."

"Think of it as the 'inciting incident' to your relationship. It was the means by which you both came to learn how you felt about each other. Sure the circumstances are… unusual, but that doesn't change how you feel. You're starting off on a clean slate. Don't let yourself feel guilty over something that can't be fixed."

Zack sighed the most dramatic of sighs. "But it was a-"

"Ah!" Genesis touched a finger to the man's lips, effectively silencing him. "Alright, Zack. Let me make this really simple for you. Do you feel lucky to be with Cloud?"

"Of course." Zack looked as though Genesis had just asked him what color Sephiroth's hair was.

"And does Cloud feel lucky to be with you? All modesty aside."

Zack pursed his lips, turning his attention to the ceiling as he contemplated the matter. A vision crossed his mind, one of a dazed Cloud lying on his couch, asking Zack why he was risking so much for him. "Yeah. Yeah, I think he does."

"There you have it. You're happy, he's happy, everybody's happy."

"I'm not happy."

Zack jolted at the sound of the newcomer's voice, nearly bashing his head against Genesis'. The auburn-haired man lazily glanced up to see Sephiroth standing over the desk, lips quirked in slight amusement. Strands of silver hair fluttered over his shoulders as the man leaned forward to tap the papers scattered about Genesis' desk evidentially. "You were meant to have these to me an hour ago."

"It can wait." Genesis flipped a nonchalant hand through the air. He was Genesis Rhapsodos. The _world _would wait for him. Never mind the paperwork. "Zack is having an emotional revelation."

"Sephiroth's right." Zack leapt to his feet and straightened his clothes in one swift motion. "I better get going. Thanks for everything, Genesis. I'll call you later."

"Zack!" The teenager paused in mid-step out the door. Genesis shot him a wink, curling his left hand at his lips. "Bring the kid 'round my place sometime."

"Are you kidding?" Zack laughed. "He thinks I'm the coolest thing ever since making First! If I introduce him to _you_, I'll destroy the illusion."

"True enough."

Zack promptly stuck his tongue out at the man (which Genesis swore he would have yanked straight out of the other's head had he not been so comfortably seated on the floor). With a much more respectful nod toward Sephiroth, Zack slipped out the room. "I humor him too much," Genesis announced, idly resting his head against the desk. "Rookie Firsts think they can get away with everything." Sephiroth gracefully joined him on the floor, as if proper social etiquette called for it.

"I take it that means Zack settled his little lovers' dispute?"

"That's correct." Genesis allowed himself to lean on the man's shoulder, a slight smile pulling at his lips. "It seems that, come to think of it, there was really no dispute after all. Matters of the heart can be ambiguous." Sephiroth's arm wrapped around his waist and Genesis found that gentle, expectant gesture was enough to make his own heart race.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

Cloud couldn't stop a pained hiss from escaping his lips as the needle slipped through his skin. Zack held tightly to his arm as he flinched, ensuring that the needle was not displaced.

"Ah, sorry!" Zack focused on the syringe in his hand to avoid the expression of pain on the other's face. He forced himself to press the mako in steadily, ignoring the impulse to yank the damn thing out. "And to think, my mother always told me I should have gone to medical school," he muttered as he slowly withdrew the needle. This earned a weak chuckle from Cloud, who tipped his head back onto the couch cushions in preparation for the expected nausea. Zack leaned over to kiss Cloud's forehead and gently squeeze his thigh before stepping away to erase the evidence of the crime.

"Any new classes today?" Zack asked as he carefully wrapped the glowing green vial of mako in a dark cloth and slipped it into its slot of disgrace within the briefcase.

"Um…" Cloud fought through the fog of his mind, attempting to regain the lucidity Zack was testing for. "Yeah. Tactics. They handed out a module handbook that's about five inches thick. Professor must be about eighty years old."

"No way! Marwick?" Cloud frowned, then nodded in recognition. Zack laughed, snapping the briefcase shut and dragging it back to its hiding place under his bed. It wasn't very creative, but it beat leaving the thing in plain sight. "That guy taught Angeal and Genesis when they joined the army," he called from his bedroom. "And he was old back then! If you manage to stay awake during lectures, you'll learn a lot from him."

Cloud forced a sound of acknowledgment from the back of his throat, succumbing to a mako-influenced daze. He closed his eyes for a moment, or at least what feels like a moment. But his eyes fluttered open and he was staring up at Zack, who had somehow maneuvered the younger's head into his lap without him noticing. "How are you feelin'?" he asked, mouth curved into a perfect Zack Fair smile. It could have been the mako, but Cloud swore that the other man glowed.

"Fine." Cloud attempted to prove this by sitting up, but his head swam and he sank back down with a groan.

"Easy, Cloud." Zack smoothed a hand over his forehead. "It's normal to feel like a little out-of-sorts. You're not getting sick anymore, and that's the important thing."

The cadet nodded, and the subsequent dizziness made him instantly regret the action. He shut his eyes and focused on his breathing. Zack's hand continually threaded through his hair and the action was still so intimate, so strange that it made his heart… well, hiccup. "Keep talking. I always feel worse after I fall asleep. What incredible feats did First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair accomplish today?"

Through quivering eyelids, Cloud could see Zack's shoulders shake in a silent chuckle. "I bravely sat through a three-hour leadership seminar. They won't promote me until I go through all of the accreditation and stuff. I was sitting next to Sephiroth. Don't tell anyone, but I think he fell asleep halfway through."

"No way, Zack."

"It's true! He had his head bowed like he was in really deep thought or something, but his eyes were completely closed. Not that I blame him. Sephiroth is probably the last person in the world who needs to attend a _leadership _seminar. Protocol, you know? The Director wouldn't be doing his job if he didn't make us sit through boring lectures every once in a while." The word 'us' tasted oddly on Zack's tongue. His ever-expressive face shifted into a frown without his permission, and Cloud reached a languid hand up to stroke the man's cheek.

"S'matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's…" Zack shrugged. He lifted a hand up and pressed it over Cloud's as though to keep it in place. "It's nothing."

"Liar." Cloud pulled himself up despite Zack's protests and sat upright on the arm of the sofa so that he could meet the man's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Zack couldn't help but smile. It was so like Cloud, half-nauseous and half-asleep, to want to help Zack sort himself out. "Sometimes I feel like I'm being… patronized."

"What do you mean?"

Zack released another heavy sigh, eyes shifting away from the other's. He hadn't imagined it would be this difficult to talk about. If it was anyone but Cloud, he might not have been able to explain it. "When I look around at the other First Class SOLDIER members, I feel like I don't belong in their ranks. Like I'm not quite on their level, you know? I feel like I weaseled my way in sometimes, as if I'm…"

"The runt of the pack?" Cloud seemed much more alert now, his lips tipped upward in a knowing smile. The raven-haired man nodded slowly. "I feel that way too. I think everyone does, sometimes. But you've worked so hard, Zack. You deserve this, even if you feel like you don't." The man raised an eyebrow and Cloud simply shrugged. "Don't believe me? Whatever. You'll have plenty of opportunities to prove it to yourself."

"I'm a little surprised, that's all." Zack reached forward and cupped the other's face, earning a crimson blush. "For such a quiet guy, you know just what to say. I think you should do a little more talking here and there." The words were sealed with a kiss. Cloud looked so dazed when Zack pulled away, the man was momentarily concerned that he might faint. "Cloud? Y'okay?"

"Uh-huh." Cloud lifted a hand to his own face, willing away the embarrassment manifested there. "I just, ah, need some water."

"Wait here, I'll get it!" Zack leapt eagerly off the couch, leaving Cloud to settle into his vacant spot. The SOLDIER snuck a peek at the blonde cadet over his shoulder, his mouth curling into a smile as he saw Cloud touch a finger to his lips. They had struck a silent accord that their relationship would be approached with far more caution than had been exercised on their first night together. It was, after all, Zack's first steady relationship and Cloud's first relationship period. There was a permanent shift from friendship into romantic intimacy that Zack had found enthralling. The radiant virtue Cloud possessed was charming; it made Zack want to treat him delicately, more so than necessary. The young man was, after all, going to be trained as a SOLDIER. The very thought made Zack's chest swell with pride-

"Ah-!" Zack jerked his hand back when he felt water drizzle down it, having overfilled the glass of water. Of course, the sudden motion caused additional water to splash down his shirt. The glass slipped from his hand and shattered against the floor.

"Zack? What was that?"

Apparently staring at Cloud was a pastime to be regulated.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

Zack always thought the idea of snow was pretty romantic, if nothing else. Pure white flakes suspended in air, whirling about the rhythm of the wind only to land on your tongue and melt. Tiny iced speckles clinging to your eyelashes and hair as the landscape was covered in a soft white blanket that bowed to your step. Sounds kinda nice, doesn't it? Well, Zack Fair could now safely tell you from experience that snow was the farthest possible climate from romantic.

It snowed rather heavily twenty miles north of Kalm, where Zack was currently carrying out his first mission as a First Class SOLDIER. Well, there were pure white flakes suspended in the air, alright. And they were all aiming to accumulate on the thin jacket he'd thrown over his uniform. If you stuck out your tongue to catch snowflakes, it would freeze off. The tiny iced speckles accumulating on his eyelashes were gluing his eyes shut. And the 'fluffy' blanket of snow currently crunching under his feet was the reason why the convoy was now trekking through the iced hills on foot, as the company truck had failed to live up to its four-wheel drive capabilities.

On the brighter side, he'd sneakily signed himself up to lead Cloud's first trial mission. It meant a lot to be with Cloud for his first mission; it was one of the most important days in a cadet's life. Zack could still remember his own: Sector Five, monster eradication. That was the day he'd met Angeal, back when the First Class legend wasn't too important to run trial missions with cadets. But Zack had admired the way Angeal had carried himself, like a true hero, and made every effort to impress the man. Given a few months, they were inseparable. What would it be like, Zack wondered, if every infantryman could have a mentor like that? Many more would reach their peak potential, he supposed.

He had made something of a game out of guessing which of the three cadets trekking behind him was his boyfriend; those uniforms made them all look the same, but he speculated that the leftmost one was Cloud. He had a habit of putting his right hand on his hip near his gun holster whenever Zack stopped. Cloud always exercised a little extra caution.

"Alright guys," Zack announced, rubbing his gloved hands together and turning to face the recruits. "If you read the memo, you know we're hunting Ice Golems. They mostly hang around up north, but they can migrate down to the edge of the continent on drifting glaciers. They've been running around Kalm freezing people, and the town is running out of hairdryers to thaw the citizens out with." Zack winced when absolute silence met his joke. He'd like to think it was due to nervous jitters rather than his own flawed humor. "Anyway, they were seen around this area just this morning by a group of fishermen heading for the coast. I wasn't planning on the truck getting stuck and there's quite a bit of ground to cover, but we're still gonna do our best. Agreed?"

"Sir!"

"Now, keep on your toes. The Golems only come up to about this height-" Zack gestured to his mid-calf. "But they'll freeze you up in a heartbeat, so always keep moving and try to keep the fight long-range. To our advantage, they're physically slow. Aim well, move fast, and keep your distance. All clear?"

"Sir!"

"Right, then. Keep your eyes peeled." Zack turned on his heels and released a nervous breath, fogging the air in front of him. He wasn't used to giving orders; he'd spent the last few years of his life waiting for Angeal to tell him what to do. For once, the entirety of the mission (the objective, the safety of his subordinates, the security of a town) rested on his shoulders. The responsibility was enough to make him want to hide under his bed and live off of potato chips.

Zack paused at the top of one of the higher hills, reaching into one of his many pockets to withdraw a pair of binoculars he used to survey the snowy landscape. "I'm looking for any traces of displacement in the snow," Zack explained for the benefit of the cadets shadowing him. "Any tracks we find are bound to be fresh, considering the recent overnight snowfall. When you're heading into a severe climate, make sure you check the weather reports and prepare yourself accordingly." Zack's eyes narrowed, and he adjusted the focus slightly. "Alright, I'm seeing some indents on the side of that hill. Small, but deep. Ice Golems are drawn to concentrated areas of heat, which they subsequently try to eliminate. If we don't find the Golems, they'll find us."

Cloud tried to bite back a smile as they continued trailing the First Class SOLDIER. The man had flawlessly fallen into the role of a leader, as Cloud suspected he would. How lucky he'd been to be assigned to Zack for his trial mission! Sure, he was standing in the bitter cold and there was absolutely no sign of the target, but excitement kept his blood pumping with adrenaline. For once, he'd be aiming for real monsters. Not painted targets or holographic threats. He couldn't help but be nervous. Many horror stories of trial missions circled around the barracks. Cloud just wouldn't be able to live with himself if he froze up in the middle of a battle, or shot one of his allies in the foot.

"You guys ready for this?" the infantryman beside him asked under his breath.

"Yeah," Cloud muttered, forcing his hand to edge away from his gun. Stupid nerves were turning him trigger-happy.

"You bet," replied the cadet on his far side. His voice dripped with confidence, and it made Cloud feel just a bit less jumpy. Now, it didn't matter what their exam grades were, or what new reasons the sergeants had found to scream at them. Here, they were simply comrades in arms.

It was a mile's walk before Zack paused again, hand retreating to the hilt of the sword strapped to his back. The cadets jerked their guns out of their holsters and waited in dead silence, unable to pick up on the slight disturbance that Zack had sensed. It had been… a crunch in the snow. But different from the crunch of the terrain beneath combat boots. A suspicious crunch. It was-

Ice Golems sprang up from the surrounding terrain, rifting the faultless blanket of snow and encircling them. Zack whipped his sword from its holster and sliced at the nearest one, all while jerking his head back to assess the situation. The cadets began firing rapidly upon the targets, which numbered about eight or nine. The deafening sound of bullets being fired was unfamiliar and unnerving. It reminded him of the battlefront in Wutai…

_Focus, Zack. _

Zack dodged a Cold Snap and the icy winds barely graze his cheek. He unleashed Fire magic on the two nearest golems, which let out blood-curdling hisses as they disintegrated into ashes. _Three down_. He glanced back toward the cadets, who had broken formation to fight from a distance in accordance to his orders.

Cloud's heart pumped so hard, he swore he could feel it leap into his throat. He paced swiftly back and forth on the icy terrain as a sluggish Golem sent crackling icy winds whirling toward where he'd stood a mere moment before. His eyes raced between the enemy and his allies, lost in the heat of his first battle. He paused for a moment, unleashing a round of bullets that took down the nearest Golem.

"Behind you!" The voice of a comrade.

Cloud reflexively dashed to the left, whether the comment had been aimed at him or not. He barely escaped the brush of the icy magic. _They're surrounding us, working as a team. _Luckily, they could manage the same. He shot down the last Golem in his range before dashing to join a fellow cadet being ganged up on by three of the blasted ice devils.

Two of the cadets had joined in a tag-team force, leaving Zack to assist the fourth member of their squadron, who was shifting his aim between two Golems. Zack threw up a Barrier against one, leaving his partner free to attack the remaining monster. "Get ready!" he called, and the cadet nodded in affirmation. He released the shield, giving his comrade full range. Zack held back, suppressing the twitching need to attack as he watched the final monster fall at the hands of his subordinate. He breathed a sigh of relief, though his smile was quick to fade when his attention returned to the farthest two cadets. Cloud had stripped off his helmet and tossed it aside, hovering over his fallen comrade whose entire right leg had been completely iced over.

"Zack, come quick!" His slip of the tongue in addressing Zack went completely ignored. The man was beside him in an instant, gently pressing the wounded cadet into a reclined position.

"Don't worry," Zack spoke with feinted calmness, discarding his jacket and draping it over the boy. He scraped the snow off of his right glove before holding it to the injured leg. "I've dealt with this before." _Or at least, I've seen it dealt with. _"What's your name?"

"S-St-Stannis," the cadet forced through chattering teeth. "Russell Stannis."

Zack smiled down on the boy, hoping that his own alarm wasn't apparent. "Hold still, Russell. This won't take too long."

Cloud watched on in awe as the ice began to gradually melt beneath Zack's touch. Water streamed down into the snow below, and the First's hand began to trace its way up and down the block of ice. _The Fire materia,_ Cloud realized when he saw the soft glow emitted from the man's glove. Zack was utilizing the magic at a low concentration.

After melting the ice, Zack rolled the seam of Russell's pants up and rested the pallid leg on his lap. "Don't try to move it, yet," the First warned, as he peeled away his gloves and began massaging the life back into the younger man's limb. "It's going to be numb for quite a while. We'll have a medic give you a quick look over when we get back to headquarters. Having any trouble breathing?"

"N-no, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

"Good. Cloud, reach into my back pocket and pull out my phone."

Zack's voice was so authoritative, Cloud instinctively responded: "Yes, Sir!" He retrieved the mobile and flipped it open.

"Speed-dial number three. Ask them how long it's going to take for the helicopter to reach us."

Cloud hit the button and held the phone up to his ear, trying to still his shivering.

"_Tseng speaking." _

Cloud cleared his throat. "Um, Lieutenant Fair would like to know when the helicopter is going to reach his squadron."

"_What are your coordinates?"_

"The coordinates, Zack?"

"What?" Zack let out an irritated sigh. "Hold the phone up to my ear. Tseng, don't pretend that you can't just trace us using the tracking signal on my mobile. We're more than a little frostbitten out here."

A pointed sigh was heard, along with the tapping of keyboard keys. _"The helicopter was dispatched half an hour ago. It will reach your location in ten to fifteen minutes. You really should know your coordinates, Zack. What if your cell phone malfunctioned?" _

Zack couldn't help but chuckle. "Then I guess I wouldn't be calling you, asking you to send us a helicopter."

A sound of indignity was heard just before Zack motioned for Cloud to shut the device off.

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

_Mission Level: Trial_

_Objective: Eliminate Ice Golems terrorizing Kalm area._

_Squadron Leader: Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class _

_Infantrymen Assigned: Doran Gaine, Russell Stannis, Cloud Strife_

_Mission Status: Completed_

_Accident Report: Breakdown of company vehicle, registration number HJB546. Injury: Russell Strannis, mild hypothermia. Attained from contact with Ice Golem._

Zack slumped from his seat on the couch and slid onto the floor with a dejected sigh. He wanted to cast the clipboard away, somewhere it wouldn't taunt him. But no, he would hold it just where it was so he could stare at it. Miserably. He'd completely flopped the first mission assigned to him. What kind of squadron leader lets an underling's leg nearly freeze off? An irresponsible, unworthy, pathetic, low-life-

The automatic doors to the Firsts' lounge shifted open followed by a "There you are!", effectively interrupting his self-berating. Angeal seated himself on couch above Zack, folding his arms and glancing over the younger man's shoulder at the report held limply in his lap. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Zack. I tried to call-"

"Sorry. M'phone's off." Zack felt his throat tighten and he fixated his gaze on the cursed mission report. Angeal was the last person he could possibly face now. The man who'd taught him, trained him to be everything he couldn't seem to live up to no matter what he did.

Angeal's warm smile faded, as did the 'congratulations' at the tip of his tongue. "Zack, what's wrong?"

"I…" Zack's hands clenched, bunching the fabric of his pants. "I screwed up the mission." Unable to speak further, he wordlessly handed the mission report to the other.

Angeal scanned it, his brow furrowing. "It's not your fault if the company equipment breaks down."

"No, no." Zack swallowed hard. "Keep reading." He waited. He waited for Angeal to scold him for his irresponsibility. He waited for the man to lecture him about honor. What he received instead was laughter.

"What, the 'mild hypothermia'? Zack, you'd have to be a miracle worker to make it through a mission like this without a minor injury. You can't stop everyone from getting hurt. You gave the cadet on-site treatment, didn't you?"

"Well, I mean… yeah."

"So he spent a few minutes shivering. What else could you expect? You were fighting Ice Golems."

Zack's dismay edged away to make room for bewilderment. He glanced up, meeting Angeal's gaze with wide eyes. Was the man seriously writing this off like it was nothing? "But he was under my command! If anyone should have gotten hurt, it should have been me!"

Angeal shook his head, proceeding to do a most curious thing. He slid down onto the ground next to Zack, handing the report back to his former student. "Zack, do you remember when we were on mob control in Sector Six?"

"How could I not? I got stabbed in the side by some crazy loon. Genesis looked really impressed. Said he never saw so much blood come out of one person before."

Angeal crossed one leg over the other in an oddly casual pose and tipped his head back to rest it on the edge of the sofa. "I was pacing outside of the operating room in a frenzy, and I spent every moment blaming myself for what happened to you."

"But it wasn't your fault!" Zack said, perhaps more loudly and forcefully than he meant to. "You told me to draw my sword to intimidate the crowd, but I was too scared I'd accidentally hurt somebody. If I had, things probably would have settled down and I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"And _this_," Angeal tapped the mission report in the other's hand, "isn't _your _fault. The welfare of your subordinates is a top priority, but it's realistic to expect injuries. It's unavoidable in our profession. If I blamed myself for the death of every comrade I've commanded and battled alongside, I wouldn't be able to get out of bed in the morning."

Zack sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Sorry. I must sound stupid to you."

"Quite the opposite." The heaviness of Zack's chest faded as Angeal's hand clasped his shoulder. "Taking responsibility for the safety of your comrades is the sign of an honorable leader. Russell Stannis is probably back in the barracks right now, completely cured of his 'mild hypothermia', telling all of the other cadets how incredibly cool you are."

A smile finally pulled at Zack's lips. He was quiet for a moment, idly shuffling one shoe against the ground before murmuring, "Thanks, Angeal."

"You know, I'm proud of you."

Did he? Hearing those words made Zack's eyes feel hot and wet. "Yeah," he whispered in a thick voice. "I know."

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

"Try again. You'll get it."

Cloud heaved a sigh, lifting his left hand and examining it as though trying to find the source of the problem. Equipped in his glove was a simple, low-level Barrier materia that Zack had provided for him to practice with. So far, he'd only been able to make the thing glow a little bit. If there was anyone else practicing in the training room, he would have died of embarrassment by now. "What am I doing wrong?" he asked, waving his hand about in midair with a frown.

"It takes a while to get used to." Zack stepped forward, taking Cloud's hand into his own and squeezing it. "But once you do it the first time, you never forget. Don't rely totally on the materia to do its job. It may have potential, but it draws its strength from you. Concentrate. Feel the warmth, the circulating energy." Cloud retracted his hand, turning away to face at the wall. The only warmth he could feel was the blood circulating to his cheeks. "Let's see, how did Genesis put it? Materia is a middleman between you and the Lifestream. Thinking of it that way has always helped me."

"A middleman?" Cloud flexed his hand, glancing curiously back at Zack.

"Yeah. Theoretically, the Lifestream can't be channeled without materia. It's your middleman! So to speak."

Cloud extended his hand and shut his eyes. If he focused, he could feel the pulsating energy of the materia… A flash of yellow energy materialized with a hiss before him, and it shocked Cloud so much that he tumbled backward into Zack's arms. "See, you've almost got it!" Zack righted his boyfriend into a standing position, keeping his hands interlocked at Cloud's abdomen. The blonde infantryman inclined his head back with a smile, and Zack leaned forward…

"Well, well, well. Never thought I'd have to cite Fair for misuse of the training room."

"Commander, Sir!_ Zack, let go!_" Cloud snapped to attention, trying to shrug Zack's grip away. The First Class ignored him as he pouted at Genesis, who stared quite intently at them from the doorway.

"I'm showing Cloud how to use materia," Zack explained, while the blonde cadet simply gawked.

"Of course you are." Genesis strode forward and pushed Zack aside. "Make room for a _real _expert." He took the man's place, pressing himself up (most unnecessarily) against Cloud and wrapping his arms around the cadet's waist. Cloud froze beneath his touch, unable to breathe lest he thought it might displease the Commander.

Zack's jaw dropped. What. The. Hell? Who did Genesis think he was, barging in here like that? Oh, so he thought he could just steal away Cloud? Just like that, huh? Not happening! He would draw his sword and challenge Genesis to the death for Cloud's love! …Damn, he left his sword in the locker room. It would have to be melee! Or rock-paper-scissors. Zack _always _won at rock-paper-scissors!

"What Zack said is only half-correct," Genesis breathed against Cloud's ear, and the blonde thought his legs might be melting from underneath him. Auburn locks of hair tickled his cheek as the Commander's strong body pressed up closely against him. "The materia is more than a 'middleman'. It is a_ medium_. The Lifestream pulses with mako energy, which you as a human are partially composed of." Genesis' arms tightened around him, and a hand was placed directly over his heart. If the man noticed his erratic heartbeat, he never indicated so. "Feeling the power of the materia isn't enough. Feel your own power. It's inside of you, flowing as the Lifestream flows. Let the materia make the connection."

Cloud wasn't sure whether if it was the Commander's words, the need to impress him, or sheer dumb luck. But when he raised his arm and cast the spell, a complete Barrier appeared in front of him. Genesis pulled away with a satisfied smirk, leaving Cloud's flesh tingling where his fingertips had brushed it upon his retreat. "Um, thank you, Sir." Cloud dismissed the spell, taking an unconscious step forward to steady himself.

"Not at all." Genesis turned back toward Zack, whose cerulean eyes were darkened by an uncharacteristic glare. The redhead smiled, striding casually up to Zack and twirling a rouge strand of raven hair between his fingers. "Relax, Puppy," he whispered, casting the man a wink. "I'm just playing. I like my men… _taller_." He kissed Zack's cheek (which subsequently reddened), before slinging an arm around his shoulders and facing Cloud. "I've heard a lot about you, Cadet Cloud Strife. Zack speaks of you constantly. In fact, he almost never shuts up."

"S-Sorry," Cloud spoke reflexively, swearing that the blush painted across his face was officially permanent. No, that wouldn't do. He had to impress Genesis, if only because he was Zack's friend.

Genesis waved away his apology with a flick of his hand. "Let's see. I've gathered from Zack that you are 'adorably shy', 'ridiculously smart', 'super-duper strong', and that you make an amazing macaroni and cheese."

"Zack exaggerates," Cloud said, unable to suppress a smile. "My macaroni and cheese isn't all that good." Genesis melodious laughter filled the room, and Cloud's heart did flips in his chest. He made the Commander laugh! This was the biggest accomplishment of his day! Of his week! Of his _life_!

"I approve," Genesis whispered in Zack's ear, before turning to make his grand exit. "You can keep him, Puppy."

The door slid shut just as Cloud asked in an amused voice, "Puppy?"

Zack shrugged, shuffling one foot awkwardly against the ground. "Seph n' Gen n' Geal call me that," he explained in a murmur, suspicious of the way Cloud's grin kept getting wider.

"Hm. You know, that's cute." Cloud stepped forward, resting one hand on Zack's shoulder and the other on his waist. "What Genesis said. Did you really tell him those things?"

"I may have mentioned them in passing." Zack's hands curled around the younger's hips. "Does it bother you?"

"Actually…" Cloud leaned upward and planted a chaste kiss on Zack's lips. "I think it's sweet." As though just coming to terms with his own actions, the blonde pulled away with a dark blush. He pulled a mobile phone out of his pocket and held it up for Zack to see. "I bought this today. Had it approved by ShinRa and whatnot."

Zack's eyes lit up immediately and he yanked the phone out of the boy's hand to program his number into it. "This is awesome! Now I can text you during meetings about how bored I am!"

Cloud laughed, accepting his mobile back and shifting it nervously between hands. "There's just one thing…"

Zack patiently waited for Cloud to explain this 'one thing'. After fifteen seconds of silence he prodded, "What's up?"

"Well, I mean, you see…" The young man took a deep breath. Why was this so hard? "I'm gonna call my mom today. For the first time in a really long while. And I was wondering if you wanted to meet her. I mean, you know, talk to her. I know it's kinda silly, but I really like you, Zack. It's important to her and… it's important to me."

Zack's next breath felt like ice in his lungs. _'It's important to me.' _Every socially fluent person on the planet knew that those words signified a vital chance for a boyfriend: the chance to totally succeed as the greatest person of all time, or the chance to fuck up royally. Cloud's pleading blue eyes made up his mind before he could consider the consequences. "I'd love to meet her, Cloud."

The two sat side-by-side against the wall of the training chamber as Cloud fiddled with the device in his hand. _Beep! _He jolted a little, as though the noise had startled him. Zack bit back a smile, reaching over to wrap an arm around the boy. Cloud sighed and began dialing. A terse silence passed over the two of them, and Zack could just barely make out the ringing on the other line. It was then he came to a full realization of what was happening, and his heart skipped a beat in his chest.

"What if she doesn't like me?" he whispered, to which Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Name one person who doesn't like you."

Before Zack could come up with a name, the ringing gave way to a voice: _"Strife residence." _

"It's me."

A soft gasp. _"Cloud! Oh, Sweetie, it's so good to hear your voice! I've missed you so much!"_

"I've missed you too, Mama," Cloud spoke softly, before clearing his throat to settle the thick emotion in his tone. Zack pursed his lips and rested his head in Cloud's shoulder to silence his laughter, resisting the urge to squeeze the boy tightly. That was just _too _adorable.

"_Oh, I'm so glad you called. Tell me, are you eating well?" _

"Um, you know-"

"_Are you keeping your room clean?"_

"It's pretty-"

"_How are your classes?" _

"Oh, they're-"

"_And what's this about a 'special someone' you wrote to me about? I want to know everything!" _

"That's… sort of what I called about." He glanced toward Zack, who offered him a dazzling smile and a thumbs-up. "They're here with me right now." Zack's eyes widened and his smile slowly faded. He didn't overlook Cloud's use of gender-neutral pronouns. Didn't Mrs. Strife know…? "I'll put 'em on now."

The next thing he knew, Zack had a mobile in his hand and Cloud was pacing in the middle of the room, raking one hand nervously through his hair. _"What do I say?" _he mouthed, to which Cloud simply made frantic gestures that could have meant anything. He was going to have to start teaching Cloud proper field signals sometime soon. Zack took a deep breath and said in his clearest, most charming voice, "Hi, Mrs. Strife! My name is Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class!"

A pause ensued before a sweet, soft voice kindly said, _"Oh! My apologies. I thought Cloud was going to pass me along to his girlfriend."_

"Um… Well, that would be me, I guess!" _Smooth, Fair. _"What I mean is-" What did he mean? He glanced up at Cloud, who was biting his lip and twisting his hands anxiously together. Zack's next words were spoken calmly, as though he had forgotten to whom he was speaking: "I'm your son's boyfriend. And he means the world to me." Cloud's apprehension melted away. His hands fell to his sides, and he simply stared at Zack like he was the shiniest piece of materia in the world.

Fifteen seconds of absolute silence passed before the woman spoke again. _"May I speak to my son, please?" _Her voice cracked somewhat on the last word.

"Of course." Zack held the phone out to Cloud, who lifted it slowly to his ear.

"Mama?"

"_Cloud, Sweetheart... Are you-?" _

"Gay?" Cloud took a deep breath. "Yeah. I am."

"_You never told me, Honey."_ Her voice wasn't dripping with disappointment or anger… Simply incredulity. Cloud reasoned that was a good thing.

"I know. I… It didn't really matter until I met Zack."

_"Does he make you happy?" _

"Very."

"_And he's… he's good to you?" _

"Yes."

A sigh could be heard. _"Alright. Can I speak to Zack, please?" _

"Sure."

Zack accepted the phone with a nervous swallow. "Um… hello?"

"_Zack Fair." _ He flinched. This stern, sharp voice was _nothing _like the one Zack had spoken to moments ago.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am?"

"_You treat my son well, you hear?" _

"Of course!"

"_You listen to everything he says, you respect him, and if you can't control your hormones, you use condoms. Understand?" _Zack's jaw dropped. _"Understand?" _

"Yes Ma'am!"

"_I don't care if you're a First Class, Second Class, or Fifteenth Class SOLDIER! If I hear you've hurt my son, I'll be on the next ferry to the western continent to pummel you into the ground." _ Mrs. Strife's tone abruptly shifted into a sweeter, more motherly voice. _"Now, then. Tell me about yourself, Zack. Do you have any hobbies?" _

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

"That was a cruel trick," Zack stiffly informed his boyfriend as Cloud flipped the mobile shut, Mrs. Strife having exhausted her many questions for them both. "You could have at least told her I wasn't a _girl._"

"You know why I did that, don't you?" Cloud pocketed his phone and slid down the wall to sit next to the other, his smile bright.

"Because you wanted to see me suffer?"

"Not quite." Cloud reached out and intertwined their hands, squeezing Zack's gently. "My mom is protective of me. Overly so since my father died. If I told her I was gay right away, she would have panicked, assuming I was being taken advantage of. It's better that she met you first."

Zack wouldn't have believed it, was it not for the solemn sincerity in Cloud's voice. "You have way too much faith in me," he finally said, though his lips twitched into a grin.

"Not so. Everything turned out alright."

"I guess it did, didn't it?"

"Mhmm."

"…Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"If we ever get into a fight, please don't tell your mom. I'll be dead before we can make up."

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

Sephiroth knew something was still out of sorts. It's not that he wasn't _trying_. That couldn't have been the problem. At least Genesis seemed more content. Sephiroth supposed that some good had come from his efforts to be a proper lover. Like now, the auburn-haired man was smiling at him. Not smirking or scoffing. Really smiling. That was happening more often than not, as of late. Sephiroth did what made sense; he reached over the bed, closing the gap between them with a kiss. The First Class SOLDIER melted into his touch, trailing a hand over Sephiroth's back in a gesture of sheer affection. When he wrapped his arm around Genesis and settled next to him, the older man's mako-blue eyes positively glowed. After a few minutes they fluttered shut, and Sephiroth simply watched as the man fell asleep in his arms.

Genesis' delight seemed to stem from the tiniest gestures Sephiroth had recently implemented into their sex life. He'd admit the word 'love' had caught him off-guard, but there was no reason he couldn't live up to Genesis' expectations. The kisses, the embraces, simply staying the night in Genesis' bed… That last one could be something of an inconvenience, but it was nice seeing Genesis as pleased as he was.

So why wasn't _he _happy? Was it some personal flaw of his?

They had been teenagers when they were first deployed to Wutai. The shock they felt was unparalleled when Angeal was assigned to domestic welfare and remained in Midgar. Before that, the three of them had been inseparable; ShinRa's pet projects, always pushed to the brink and deriving the strength they needed from each other. Being away from Angeal had left a void so deep, they had been forced to cling to one another more desperately. Thus, a relationship had developed, carrying with it implications that Sephiroth hadn't fully understood at the time. The emotional intimacy was comforting, and the sex had been pleasurable.

Time and war had hardened Sephiroth. When he didn't need that emotional intimacy the same way, the relationship had dwindled down to… well, sex. He had become domineering over Genesis in the bedroom, and the man's uncharacteristic submissiveness had deluded him into thinking the other was content with their arrangement. It wasn't until recently he'd understood how much Genesis had been hurting. Sephiroth had taken it upon himself to fix things. It was his fault, after all. He couldn't help but be disappointed; his behavior had changed everything for Genesis, and nothing for him. He wanted to feel what he saw in Genesis' eyes every time they kissed. But whatever excitement he'd felt in Wutai, experimenting under sleeping bags and fucking away fears, was gone.

Why couldn't Genesis just be happy with sex? Why couldn't Sephiroth just be happy with the other's affection?

Genesis let out a soft noise, shifting himself closer to Sephiroth in his sleep. The man's train of thought broke, and he allowed it to stay that way. Perhaps he was looking too deeply into this. The sex was even better now, and Genesis' smiles were genuine. If a kiss or two could do that… what was the harm?

xXxFightingTheTidexXx

_**To: GRhapsodos at ShinraGlobalNet**_

_**From: AHewley at ShinraGlobalNet**_

_**Subject: Re: Puppy's Mission **_

_Yes, it seems my worries were misplaced. Zack is back to his normal self again. He and Kunsel ended up decorating the twenty-first floor with bits of paper from all of the shredding machines in the entire building. (Don't ask me what they were trying to do; apparently it was a prank on Sephiroth gone wrong)._

_I wanted to thank you for all of the support you've lent Zack over these past few weeks. He values your friendship more than words can say. I'm glad he has someone to turn to for relationship advice and whatnot. I'm not really cutout for that sort of thing. That being said... _

_You know that I'm here for you, Genesis. I've always respected your boundaries, but I'm not blind. I can see what's happening here. Please, talk to me. I don't want to see you get hurt. _

**Send E-mail? **

**...[Cancel].**

**E-mail Deleted.**

**(A/N: Malone- if you're reading this, I just wanted to thank you for your continual support. You consistently leave me input, but I couldn't return the favor because you post anonymously. So, thank you very much! :D )**


End file.
